Total Tickling
by TickFic Emperor
Summary: Any of you out there with a tickle fetish? Looking for a place to combine Total Drama with it and fulfill your tickle fantasies? Well, I'm Tickfic Empire, and that's exactly what I do. Click here if you're super interested in tickling and want to make your own ideas become reality! I'll take any characters, any scenario! The only limit is your imagination.
1. Mike's Secret

**Hello, all! If you're reading this, that must mean you're pretty interested in tickling. Well, I'm your guy when it comes to this kind of stuff! I too have been embarrassed by the awkwardness tickle fetishism has to offer, but for all you out there who're looking for your tickle fantasies to come true, I'm here and waiting! The purpose of this fanfic is for you to submit your ideas to me and I'll create whatever ticklish idea pops into your head. Just submit your idea using these guidelines:**

**Setting**

**Tickler(s)**

**Ticklie(s)**

**Kind of Tickling (playful, for revenge, sensual, etc.)**

**Areas Tickled**

**Ticklie Enjoys? (yes or no)**

**That's all! I would like to note that I will not be doing any lemon-style writing. I won't do rated M content, but basically as far as T can go I'm good with. I apologize to whomever I'm disappointing, but that's just not my writing style.**

**Also, some of you may have noticed someone named The TDT join the TD section doing a similar thing, but I would like to inform you that their stories are...well...not very good. Sorry, TDT! I'm really not trying to flame, but if you're reading this, I can help you out with story fluency.**

**Anyway, just to give you a small taste of my work, here's one of my own personal tickle fantasies. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Mike's Secret<em>

Life couldn't be any better for Mike. Even after the whole island-sinking incident, Chris actually gave him his money. He had to wait a whole three weeks, but it was worth it. Just two days ago, he used a portion of his money to buy his own private island. It was called Pahkitew Island, or something like that. Anyway, he even brought Zoey along with him so they could enjoy a whole month together in this really nice cabin near a lake.

At the moment, Mike was helping bring in some boxes of food to the kitchen. He socialized with the moving guys for a bit before walking back outside and taking in a breath of fresh air. In, out...

"Man!" he said. "Now this is the life!"

Suddenly, he felt a kiss on his cheek and he looked to see Zoey standing next to him.

"Hi!"

He cupped his hands over hers and said,

"This is gonna be great, Zoey! Just you, me, and a whole month of relaxation!"

About two hours of long waiting later, the moving people head out, leaving Zoey and Mike together at last. That afternoon they went swimming in the lake for a while before going on a nature walk. It was amazing all the beauty this Pahkitew place held. Mike considered Zoey above it all, of course.

Finally, the day was done and Mike and Zoey made their way back to their cabin. It was nice a warm inside and they were definitely thankful for that; the outside had begun to grow a little chilly. Mike kicked off his shoes and flopped on the couch, grinning widely.

"Ah...that was—"

"Great? Yeah, I know!" agreed Zoey.

She kicked off her sandals and sat down next to Mike, swinging her legs over his lap and lying back, letting herself relax. Mike opened one eye and suddenly became tense. Zoey's feet were perched up on his lap, directly in his view. He took a sharp intake of breath, getting Zoey to open her eyes and look at him.

"Mike? You okay?"

But Mike was frozen in place, her feet utterly mesmerizing him. He'd totally forgotten one thing from his past, the one thing he'd found out about himself when he was twelve years old after first liking a girl. His tickle fetish. Zoey propped herself up on her elbows and repeated,

"Mike?"

Mike snapped back into focus and cleared his throat nervously, beads of sweat forming on his neck.

"I'm fine." he said simply.

She followed his gaze and noticed immediately that he was staring at her feet.

"Something about my feet bothering you?"

Mike's blood ran cold at her words. He was starting to lose his cool. He cleared his throat again and replied,

"N-no...I just think your feet are, um, very pretty."

This made Zoey smile genuinely; she knew what was going on. Even she understood how boy's minds worked. Her grin widened and she said,

"By the way, my feet ARE kinda sore from our nature walk. Could you rub them a little?"

The mere suggestion made Mike go absolutely crazy. She couldn't know, could she? No, that's impossible...well, it's now or never! Mike looked over at her and grinned nervously.

"Heh, s-sure!"

He changed his position so that he was looking at her soles. Ohhhh, man. He never noticed how adorable her feet were, how her toes were a little rosy and curled slightly, and that her soles looked just so soft. He took her left foot in his hand and placed his thumb near her heel. The light touch made her foot twitch involuntarily. He then applied pressure, rubbing up and down the sole with two thumbs. Zoey let out a half-sigh, half-giggle; the sound itself gave Mike chills.

He started working on her toes, rubbing little circles on each of them. This got a real giggle out of Zoey, who he caught smiling.

"It tickles..." she said, her nose wrinkling up as her smile grew.

Mike started to smile, too. His tension started to ease away as he realized that Zoey was totally cool with this. He even took a chance and lightly stroked her sole. This got her to bite her lip. He used more of his fingers, dancing them like spiders up the bottom of her foot. Zoey went into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, starting to squirm.

"Mike!" she protested, laughing more and more.

He turned his back on her and wrapped his arm around both her bare feet, using his other hand to tickle them slowly, starting at the heel and going up to the toes. She squealed with laughter, unable to hold it in any more. Her laugh was so cute! He continued to prod her toes in a teasing manner, making her giggle loudly whenever he did it. He continued to tickle her feet for another minute before letting go, giving her time to collect herself. When she was done, she looked at him and blushed.

"You're really good at that..."

"Aw!" he said, blushing—probably—harder at her adorableness.

Surprisingly, she switched positions on the couch, lying over Mike's lap. Her exposed stomach was directly in his view.

"I bet my stomach is ticklish!" she said with a wink.

Mike waited a second, then smiled wider and rested a hand on her belly. Just this action made her blush harder. He curled his fingers into a spider, then flat again, doing the same thing over and over to scratch her stomach lightly. She sucked it in a little, trying not to burst out laughing. He used one hand to tip-toe his fingers up her stomach, then back down again, tickling her navel. This made her let out that erotic giggle again; it made Mike's heart pound.

Playfully, he bent down and kissed her belly button, then leaned back against the couch and sighed. He watched her as she regained herself. Both of them now blushing extremely hard, Zoey sat up and leaned up against Mike, resting her head and hands on his chest.

"Thanks, Mike..." she murmured.

They stopped for a moment, enjoying the blissful silence and shared warmth on the couch. Suddenly, Zoey opened an eye to look up at him; he felt her hand slide under his shirt, fingers resting on his bare stomach.

"How about you?"

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? If you really do like what you see, I'd be more than happy to make your ticklish dreams come true. Just submit your suggestion via review and I'll be back! There's more where this came from.<strong>

**~TickFic Empire**


	2. Tickle Scott

**Welcome back! For starters, I'd like to thank all you guys who reviewed. I was hoping I'd get some new friends on FF, so this is just awesome! I'm almost always on this site, so it's nice to know people enjoy my work.**

**Now, this here is an idea from one of my new friends on FF and it contains a scene where...well, just check out the title. Like the play on words? Huh? *nudge nudge* Also, you might notice that it's not as long as my previous one, but that's only because the first one I made was one of my own personal fantasies, so I naturally had a bigger urge to write it. Still, this one is great all the same!**

**Anyhow, I'm going to pick more and more ideas from the reviews, so if you have another idea you want to become reality, just submit it down below! I'm accepting everything from a K rating to borderline T, so ask away!**

**Enough of my ranting, though. Here's another tickle-shot!**

* * *

><p><em>Tickle Scott<em>

It was a fairly normal afternoon for Dawn. After her team lost the motorboat challenge, she was bombarded with horrible vibes from everyone. Their auras had turned sour, giving her a bad headache. It for this reason that she was doing here daily meditation up on top of her bed. The rest of the campers were still eating lunch, but Dawn was fasting; only needed the a few drops of dew from the early morning mist and the energy of the universe to satisfy her.

There was one thing wrong, though. While sitting there in the lotus position, she sensed Scott's presence as he entered the guy's side of the cabin. She recognized that his soul was generally negative, but there was something else troubling him. Something that had not appeared before today.

She came down from the bed and walked outside, crossing the porch and peeking through the window. Scott was lying flat on his back in bed, groaning pitifully. She opened the door and poked her head in, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Scott? What's troubling you?" she asked.

Scott propped himself up on his elbows so he could glare at her.

"None of your beeswax." he replied through gnashed teeth.

Dawn studied him for a moment, trying to diagnose him. She walked over to him so she could get a better look at his soul. Within seconds, she found out the problem.

"You're homesick. You miss your farm and your father, don't you?"

Scott merely grunted at her. Dawn paused for a moment, pursing her lips. A moment passed before she lifted a hand and rested it on his arm, which was draped over the side of the bed.

"If there's anything I can do to—"

She suddenly stopped. After putting her hand on his tricep, Scott flinched just a tiny bit. His aura changed, too—bright purple.

"Wait a minute..."

She touched his side and Scott yelped, sitting up in bed and slapping her hand.

"Don't touch me, woman! Why don't you go read someone's mind or something?"

A smile came to Dawn a few seconds later. Suddenly, she lifted a hand and took hold of one of Scott's ankles, pressing his foot up against the front of the bed. Before Scott could figure out what the heck she was doing, his foot went through the bars; he tried to take it back out, but his giant feet wouldn't budge back.

"I know what you need right now, Scott!" said Dawn, untying his shoelaces and taking off his shoe.

Scott struggled to pull his foot from the bars.

"Great, thanks, but now you've got my foot stuck! Help me out or I'llEAYAHA!"

She'd just barely grazed his toes with her fingers. Dawn grasped the foot with both hands, lightly tickling his sole with her spider-like fingers. Scott burst into laughter, clutching his stomach and struggling even harder to pull his foot free.

"NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DAWN, YOU'REAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-SO DEAD!"

Her really long nails made the tickling absolutely torturous for Scott. He'd never felt so humiliated in his life as he lied there, helpless and laughing out of control.

"I realized in a short time that you needed a good laugh. Some claim it is the best medicine, after all."

Dawn smiled wider yet, finding Scott's human reaction very amusing and mildly cute. She teased him for a little while, occasionally tickling his feet so he didn't know when to brace himself. Finally, after a few more minutes, she grasped his foot and turned it, pushing it back through the bars. Scott curled up on the bed, keeping both his feet close by.

"What the heck was that for?" he demanded, his face now red with anger and shame.

She reached up and poked his big toe teasingly.

"I can sense you're tension easing away. You actually want me to continue, isn't that right?"

His face got even more red as he spat right in her face,

"NO! No, I didn't!" he denied.

Scott put his shoes and sock back on and jumped down from the bed, heading for the door.

"That's it, I'm going back to the mess hall for some gruel...I eat gruel when I'm upset! Because I'm still upset! About home...I did NOT enjoy that!"

Without another word, Scott walked defiantly out the door. Dawn crossed her arms, smiling still. He definitely wanted more. In his mind, as he made his way to the food tent, Scott couldn't even deny it. He was just way too humiliated to say so.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! Poor Scott, unable to admit his lack of manliness. I hope you liked this one, because I'm going to be picking one of your suggestions again and write it. I'll try to set a deadline of posting one every day since they're one-shots, alright? Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys again tomorrow.<strong>

**~TickFic Empire**


	3. Gwen's Ticklish Situation

**Hello, all! It's me again, TickFic Empire. I'm here with another installment of tickle fics. This one takes place during the challenge I Triple Dog Dare you in the semi-finals; it's a challenge that didn't make the final cut for the show. A hidden disc was found in Teletoon studios containing this scene, though no one has yet figured out where or when it was made, nor who left it there.**

**Completely off-topic, HURRAY THE WEEKEND IS HERE! How's school going for you?**

**Anyway, on that note, please sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Gwen's Ticklish Situation<em>

"I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU!" shouted Chris.

Heather rolled her eyes and replied,

"Yeah, Chris, we've heard you say that about ten times already. No need to remind us!"

The dares had been going back and forth for quite some time. Only Gwen and Heather really seemed to be having much trouble considering Owen was able to do just about anything Chris threw at him. Chris had already payed up for the bet, so he was starting to lose interest in the game. He was hoping the next dare would be a good one.

"Gwen!" he said, pointing to the wheel. "Your turn to spin!"

Gwen stood up from her seat, shot daggers at Heather, and then spun the wheel. It twirled 'round and 'round until it finally landed on Cody. Chris lifted a cue card to eye-level and read it aloud.

"Cody's dare: lay flat on a table!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, seriously?"

Chef dragged out a mahogany table and pushed it in front of Gwen. She got up on it in about two seconds and lied down, eagle-spread.

"Well, this is dumb."

All of a sudden, Chris and Chef came forward and shackled her ankles and wrists to the table. She gasped in surprise and struggled, trying to break free.

"Hey! I thought you said I just had to lie on the table, not be chained to it!"

Chris walked up to her so and hovered there, a big grin on his face. While he was talking, Chef removed her shoes and lifted her shirt up to expose her stomach.

"Yeah, I lied. You probably would have chickened out if I'd said what the rest of the dare was! What you also have to do is be tickle-tortured for thirty minutes without crying uncle. If you succeed, you get to stay another round. If not, the Dock of Shame awaits!"

Gwen's stomach turned at the sound of that.

"Wait, wait, wait! You're kidding, right?!"

Chris looked over at Owen and Heather, who were watching the scene unfold curiously.

"You two get to help perform the torture!" he said, taking a wad of papers out of his pocket and holding them up. "If you would, come up here and take one of these papers. They each have a part of the body that you'll be tickling."

Heather smiled wickedly and stood up instantly, running over to Chris and plucking a slip from his hand. She looked at it and read it out loud.

"Ha! I get to tickle your sides, belly AND hips, Gwen."

She leaned over her and sneered in her face.

"Hope you don't mind international embarrassment, Goth girl!"

"You should talk, pit breath."

Owen came forward and also took one of the cards.

"Let's see...feet!" he said, then looked over at Gwen and added, "Sorry, Gwen! I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to."

Gwen sighed and replied,

"That's okay, Owen. As long as you aren't another Heather."

Chris handed a card to Chef as well. After letting him read it, all four of them approached Gwen at the table. Chris lifted a stopwatch and said,

"If you last thirty minutes, Gwen, you win the challenge! Ready...set...GO!"

The moment he clicked the stopwatch, everyone started tickling her. Heather was using her long nails to scratch Gwen's stomach like cat claws, teasing her at the same time. Owen was digging into her soles with his thumbs, looking a little apprehensive, and Chef was tickling all over Gwen's legs. Chris, meanwhile, was scratching her armpits. With all the unforgiving tickling going on, Gwen was thrashing in place, trying to avoid all of them at the same time.

"What's the matter, Gwen? Can't handle a little tickle?" taunted Heather, using both her hands to torment Gwen's sides.

At first, Owen was really sorry about having to do it. Now, though, as he watched Gwen laugh so much, he actually found it kind of funny.

"Wow, Gwen! I've never heard you laugh so much!"

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPIT! I'M G-GONNA K-KILL YOU, CHRIS!"

25 minutes passed and Gwen still hadn't cried uncle. Heather was trying to figure out where Gwen's worst spot was so she could get the Goth girl out of the way and beat Owen in the finale, finally. All of a sudden, a nail brushed up against Gwen's navel and she literally screamed. Everyone froze. Heather grinned and poked her belly button. Gwen screamed again.

"THERE it is!" she said, twirling her nail inside Gwen's belly button.

The tickling onslaught continued and Gwen even started to cry.

"PLEHEHEHEHEASE! JUST STAAAAAAAAHP!"

Chris leaned in with one ear and said,

"Is that a "uncle" I'm hearing?"

But Gwen wouldn't give up. She wouldn't! Not even if—

"Hey," said Owen suddenly, clutching at the stocking material around Gwen's feet and pulling on it. "are you more ticklish on your bare feet, or what?"

Without being able to stop him, Gwen felt Owen tear the stocking from her small, pale feet. Then he started tickling her bare soles again, stroking them up and down with two fingers. This is what made Gwen crack.

"UNCLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! UNCLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SAID FRICKIN UNCLE!"

Chris lifted a hand and motioned for them to stop. He then clicked the stopwatch and looked at it.

"Oooooh, so close! You almost lost there, Gwen! 30 minutes exactly!"

Heather literally fell to her knees and screamed,

"OH COME ON!"

Owen patted her on the back, trying to be comforting.

"Oh, it's okay, Heather! At least we got to make Gwen laugh!"

Gwen was too busy catching her breath on the table to reply. Otherwise she probably would've smacked both Heather and Owen upside their stupid heads.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? Gwen being humiliated even worse than ever before on international TV? Ouch, but still kind of cute. :D I know it's probably a treat for a lot of you Gwen fans out there. Honestly, that's something I'D like to see, too.<strong>

**I'll be back tomorrow with another one-shot, so keep on sending in those ideas!**

**~TickFic Empire**


	4. Sweet As Halloween Candy

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Ha, just kidding. I mean, Halloween's still a little over a month from now, but since stores everywhere are stocking up on Halloween supplies (and freaking Christmas supplies, for that matter), I thought I would make this one-shot take place on Halloween night! What's sweeter than Halloween candy, you ask? Just read the story and you'll know! These guys here are actually one of my favorite couples in Total Drama history, so thanks for the suggestion!**

**Enough of my ranting, let's get the show on the road!**

* * *

><p><em>Sweet As Halloween Candy<em>

"BLAAAAAAARGH! IIIIIIII'M A ZOMBIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" screamed Shawn, acting like the walking dead as he scared a couple of kids in superhero costumes.

After being able to spend time with his girl Jasmine for two months now, she'd helped him turn his fear of zombies into more of an interest in them. He still knew the zombie apocalypse was coming, but he wasn't afraid anymore; he just wanted to be prepared. And what better way than to spend Halloween night testing out his skills to blend in with the beasts?

Jasmine followed behind him, giggling at his antics as he continued to march in a zombie-like pattern down the sidewalk, scaring every kid that saw him. She was dressed up as a flower shop manager/cage fighter, just like she did for her new business.

"Shawn!" she laughed, tapping his shoulder. "It's getting kinda late, don't you think? There aren't even many ankle-biters left!"

Shawn grinned and then waved his hand at her.

"Okay, just one more!"

He did the zombie walk up to a little kid in a Sonic the Hedgehog costume and grumbled at him.

"BLAAAAAARGH! I'M GOING TO EAT YOUR BRRRRAAAAAINS..."

The kid just crossed his arms and stood there, looking defiant.

"I know you're just a big, stupid teenager."

Shawn paused for a second, then repeated his actions, shoving his grotesque face right in the kid's view.

"BRAAAAAAAAINSSSSS!"

In response, the kid lifted his foot and kicked Shawn in the knee, then zoomed away like Sonic the Hedgehog would. Shawn stood there awkwardly, clutching his knee in pain, and then turned his head to see Jasmine trying not to laugh again.

"Alright, we'll head back." he said reluctantly.

* * *

><p>Shawn and Jasmine entered their maximum-security house around midnight. Shawn went up to the bathroom so he could take a shower; grass, mud, leaves and some other unpleasant choices of makeup smelled about as pleasant as a zombie's behind, so he was ready to get the stink off him. After washing up, Shawn got out of the bathroom and went down the stairs to the living room. Jasmine was sitting on the loveseat, counting her candy.<p>

"Never too old for sweets, mate!" she said, popping a Reese's peanut butter cup into her mouth.

Shawn grinned and got his bag too, sitting down next to Jasmine and starting to count his haul. He'd never seen so many king-sized candy bars in his life. Next to him, Jasmine sighed and said,

"Shawn, this was great! I had a lot of fun watching you play zombie and all. You made me laugh so much my sides hurt harder than if I got a kangaroo-kick to the gut!"

Shawn looked over at her and smiled, watching her eat another peanut butter cup. At the mention of her stomach, he looked down at it and noticed how cute it was, with her big navel and soft-looking skin. Her hips were just as cute, the way they rounded out like that; suddenly, Shawn had an idea. Without Jasmine noticing, he reached over silently and lightly touched her side. Jasmine flinched involuntarily and stared at him for a moment.

"Shawn?"

He poked her again, making her clasp her hand to her mouth. Then he leaned over and used both hands, tickling her sides with his fingers. She stuffed her face into her bag of candy, muffling her laughter.

"You're ticklish, Jasmine?" he said, watching her as she adorably hugged her bag of candy.

"N-no!" she said, trying not to let go of her laughter.

He crawled his fingers up and down before starting to tickle her hips. He scratched at her skin rapidly, and in a few seconds she just fell back on the arm of the loveseat and cried out with laughter.

"Shawn! Heheheheheh! Okay, maybe ahahahahahahaha!"

She was blushing really hard, which made Shawn blush probably worse. His fingers traveled from her hips up to her ribs and pretended to count them, tapping each one and making her giggle every time.

"Four, five, six...shoot, lost count." he would say, then start the process over.

He liked it better when she was full-out laughing, so he went down to her belly, tickling slowly, and that's when she went into hysterics, chortling nonstop.

"HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA! SH-SHAHAHAHAWN! THAT TICKLES!"

Most guys thought that snorting laughter was ugly, but Jasmine made it look attractive. He scratched circles around her belly button and smiled as he watched her laughing up against the side of the loveseat, looking extremely cute.

"C'mon, Jasmine!" he teased. "I thought you were all big and tough! You're just a big marshmallow!"

As he tickled her senseless, Jasmine tried to figure out if it was pleasure or torture. Shawn used to have a girlfriend who absolutely loved this kind of thing, so he was an expert at making girls melt over tickling. It was a huge weakness, especially on their bellies. Of course, this was before the whole zombie apocalypse deal, but he remembered a few things. He made his fingers trace a little heart on her tender skin that went unnoticed by Jasmine. Then he let her go, giving her a chance to catch her breath. Shawn straightened up and kissed her on the cheek as an extra touch.

"You're kinda cute when you're being tickled." he said, smiling and red in the face.

Jasmine looked at him for a moment, smiling in the same way. Then she grinned mischievously and pounced on top of him, attacking his sides with her fingers.

"Alright then, tiger! We'll see who's the tough one now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Daw! Who here is a Shasmine fan? They probably place number three on my favorite couples list. Gwen and Trent are going to be hard to beat, I'll be honest. No offense to all you Gwuncan fans out there! Anyway, I'll see you guys again tomorrow with the next Total Tickling installment. Once again, happy early Halloween! ...I really shouldn't be celebrating this holiday so early.<strong>

**~TickFic Empire**


	5. Doctor Izzy

**Hello, this is TickFic Empire, back again some more Total Drama fluff to tickle your fancy. *punpunpunpunpun***

**You guys are awesome! I've been getting a lot of attention even though I'm just starting out here, so thanks for all the support! Your appreciation is my creative fuel. Yesterday, someone PM'd me asking what my favorite kind of scene to write was. Well, I'd have to say I like the really cute and sometimes sexy ones, like Mike and Zoey's story that I wrote first. So yeah, if you've got a pairing you want to see tickling each other, I'm all for it!**

**Also, I'd just like to clarify something. When I said yesterday that Trent and Gwen were hard to beat as a couple, I didn't mean they were my favorite. Mike and Zoey are still the best. They're my second, and Shawn and Jasmine are number three.**

**But all that aside, I've got the likes of Izzy and Noah starring in this scene, so it should be pretty good. Thanks for the suggestion, ILikeWafflesToo! Love the username, by the way.**

**Now, let the story commence!**

* * *

><p><em>Dr. Izzy Is Here To Help<em>

Although Noah disliked nature in general, there was one thing good about it; it was totally quiet. He'd only been on the island for six days and his team, the Screaming Gophers, had already given him a screaming headache. It was yesterday that he found himself fleeing for the woods in order to find a nice place to sit down and read his book. He eventually found an open clearing with a pond in its center. And there he sat, upon the stump of a tree a broken tree that had fallen over the pond.

"Now THIS is the life." he said, opening up his novel and propping his feet up on a root of the broken tree.

Noah's eyes widened when he saw that the page he'd left off on was covering in something sticky. He cringed and dropped it to the ground.

"Ugh! What in the name of...what?"

He bent down for a moment and just barely touched the substance. It stuck to his finger like melted jellybeans. When he sniffed it, it actually smelled like oranges. Bravely, he tasted it. Yep, definitely jellybeans. Then he noticed that something was crudely written in the stickiness.

"Izzy wuz here..." he read aloud, then threw down his book. "Izzy!"

* * *

><p>In a matter of minutes, Noah had made his way back to the cabins. He opened the door to the girl's cabin to see Izzy vandalizing Heather's mirror as well, using the same childish signature. He knocked loudly on the side of the door, getting her attention.<p>

"Oh, hey Noah!" she said quickly, looking totally oblivious.

Noah lifted his book in her face and retorted,

"Why, Izzy? Why?"

Izzy waved a hand at him and replied,

"Oh, come on! I was just pulling a little prank, is all! Don't you just love jellybeans, though, Noah? They make the book less boring!"

Noah's face turned red with anger as he realized that Izzy was trying to play dumb with him.

"Listen, nutsy, I don't want you touching my stuff ever again. Not me, not my books, nothing!"

Izzy studied Noah's face for a few seconds before giving a chuckle. She found his angry little state to be kind of funny.

"Oh, Noah!" she said, walking towards him. "You're so funny-looking when you're angry!"

She poked him in the chest and he recoiled. She poked him again, but in the stomach. He continued to back up and went out the door.

"Izzy, what're you—"

"I just think you could lighten up." she said with a big, toothy smile. "Not literally, though, because then I'd have to light you on fire. Unless you wanted me to do that!"

Noah kept backing up and tripped when he got to the porch stairs, tumbling down onto the grass belly-up. Izzy zipped down the steps and sat on him, grinning mischievously. Noah thrashed beneath her, demanding that he be let go, but his skinny limbs wouldn't allow him to push her off. She quickly locked his knees together with hers.

"Okay, so get this!" she started, taking off one of his shoes. "So, one of my therapists recommended I get treated with this fun kind of treatment that relieves stress in the brain. Like, whenever I get mad or whatever, I get one of my friends to do tickle therapy on me!"

Noah froze for a second as he lied there, trapped and suddenly afraid.

"Did you say...tickle...therapy?" he said, his voice almost cracking.

Izzy lifted a finger and stroked the sole of Noah's socked foot, making Noah squeal.

"You're a smart guy, Noah! You know laughter makes your brain release endorphins and stuff, right? That means you can be less stressed out about your book if I give you some tickle therapy!"

She used all one hand to scratch his foot rapidly and the other to prod all of his toes, making Noah go into an unmanly fit of giggles on the ground. He buried his face in the grass, trying not to lose his cool. He was not ticklish. He was not ticklish. He was not ticklish!

"Heheheheheheheh! N-no, Izzy!"

Izzy took off his other shoe and started tickling his right foot—his helpless little foot which flinched at the slightest touch of Izzy's nails. His giggles increased, but not as much as spread of crimson through his cheeks.

"See? It's working! Man, you must be really sensitive; I haven't even taken off your socks yet!"

Noah's stomach filled with a bubble of laughter that was just ready to pop. He would not let it do that! He was not going to be reduced to a state of helpless laughter just because Izzy couldn't take a hint. About three seconds later, his confidence started to shake as Izzy took off the first sock. It shook even more as she removed his second. Then he felt something wet press up against his sole.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAAAAAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Izzy licked his feet like a cat, going up and down the bottom of his foot before moving onto his toes.

"Heh! You taste like marshmallow sauce!" she pointed out.

Noah forgot all about losing his cool and gave into the laughter, letting his ticklish helplessness take over. He squirmed on the ground, eyes watering and his diaphragm hurting from all the laughter. Suddenly, Noah caught sight of someone standing about ten feet in front of him and looked up, trying to focus while in hysterics. Heather was standing there, watching the scene unfold and enjoying herself.

"Noah, you look about as cool as Justin's abs!" she teased, even pointing at him tauntingly.

Heather and Izzy tormented Noah for another five minutes; in that time, Gwen, Trent and Owen appeared to witness it all. Izzy's cat tongue tickled his feet relentlessly the entire time, but finally it ended. Izzy finished it by suddenly biting down hard on Noah's big toe, making him shout in pain.

"OUCH! Izzy!"

Izzy got up off him and shrugged, saying,

"Sorry, I just got the urge to bite something again! Do you know what that's like?"

Noah grimaced at her and replied,

"No, but you might know what it's like to bite the dust in about six seconds..."

Izzy raised her hands in the air, looking totally innocent.

"What? The tickle therapy worked, right? You aren't mad about the jellybean stuff anymore!"

She was right; his mind was on something completely different now, and he was ready as ever to make sure Izzy knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, poor Noah. His humiliation was probably even worse than Gwen's in that other tickle-shot. It's hard to lose your cool when a girl with near-claws is tickling you.<strong>

**Stay tuned for the next installment! I'm loving your suggestions, so keep on keeping on!**

**~TickFic Empire**


	6. Tickled To Forgiveness

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for not being able to post 'til now, but it is the school year, so I won't be able to post as early. After four, I'm home, though, so I'll try and write it quickly so I can put it out there at not such a late time.**

**Also, this particular chapter is actually two suggestions put together because two people reviewed with a similar ticklish situation, so I decided they could be combined. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Tickled To Forgiveness<em>

Sky poked her head inside the cave and looked around. Sure enough, Dave was lying there on one of the higher rocks, staring at the ceiling. She tiptoed inside, moving silently up to the curved wall and beginning to climb the rocks. That's when Dave turned his head to look down and saw her; his face turned sour in a moment and he went back to his position, draping an arm over the side.

"I don't want to hear it, Sky!"

Sky jumped up onto the rock he was lying on and crouched in front of him, giving him a very apologetic look.

"Dave, I really need to explain myself for earlier."

"Unless you've got dinner, I said I don't want to hear it!"

Sky sighed and tried to say something else, but nothing would come out. Finally, she just decided to say it all at once before Dave could interrupt.

"Okay, here's the deal. I said "but" back there all those times because I actually have this jerky boyfriend at home who I've been trying to dump for the longest time, but before I could finally do it, I had to leave for Total Drama. I couldn't get myself to tell you up until now, so my anger's been coming from my own frustration; you've done nothing, I swear! I really, really, REALLY like you, Dave!"

Dave froze for a moment, his eyes unblinking. Then he looked back at her for a moment, locking eyes with her. For a moment, he looked like he understood, but then his reluctance appeared again and he flopped back on the rock.

"I get it, you have a boyfriend who you want to dump so you can have me. I'm touched. Still, you turned me down on international TV; I'm still kinda mad about that. You're going to have a hard time making me get over that."

Sky breathed heavily through her nose, trying to think of any other way to make him forget. Absolutely nothing came to her mind no matter how hard she tried. Just as she was about to leave him to sulk, she looked at him and noticed something. With Dave lying flat on his back, a little bit of his tan belly was showing. All of a sudden, Sky thought of something. Without warning, she got on top of him and smiled playfully, totally startling Dave.

"C'mon, Dave! Can you cheer up, please?"

Pinning down his arms with her knees, Sky lifted up his shirt and started gently tickling his surprisingly cute stomach. Dave tried as hard as he could to keep his mouth shut, laughter bubbling up inside of him. She traced her fingers up and down his soft skin, making him suck in his stomach to try and avoid her hands. Just as he thought he had his act together, Sky started tickling his belly button; unmanly giggles filled his throat, which he had no choice but to let go of.

"Heheheheheheheh! S-SKY! Ahahahahahahaha!"

Dave was absolutely adorable when he was being tickled; his eyes scrunched together when he laughed and his cheeks turned all rosy. She crawled her fingers up his belly and started on his ribs, scratching them teasingly, occasionally switching to his sides. His laughter increased and he squirmed to get out from underneath her.

"Ohohohohohoho SKYYYY! Heeheeheeheehahahahahahaha!"

Her tiny fingers continued to torture him for a little while before she stopped, letting him catch his breath. He recovered bit by bit, thankful for the break. Just when he thought she was done, she quickly rolled down his sleeves to expose his armpits, grazing them lightly with her fingers. He flinched; she smiled. Then she attacked, digging her fingertips into his tender skin.

"HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH! SKYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYYYY, NO M-MOHOHOHOHORE! OHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sky instantly knew this was his sweet spot and she loved it. His laugh alone made Sky blush. Finally, she stopped tickling and got off of him, leaning up against the wall and watching him as he kept laughing, catching his breath gradually. His smile stuck as he looked up at her. His anger had totally left his mind all of a sudden; even he didn't realize that he actually liked being tickled. Sky and Dave, now both red in the face, locked eyes once more.

"So, are you in a better mood?" she asked.

Dave paused for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her on the lips. They enjoyed their closeness for a full minute, but it was interrupted abruptly by Sky's gigantic belch. Dave wiped off his face for a moment and then saw Sky looking ashamed. Instead of shunning her, he rushed forward and fell on top of her, tickling her all over her sides and stomach, making her burst into hysterics.

"DAVE, NO!" she protested, her laughter ringing throughout the cave.

"Hey, I get a turn, don't I?" he teased, grinning widely.

Just like Sky, Dave thought that she had the cutest belly—and surprisingly, even abs. She hadn't been lying when she said her stomach was super strong, but it didn't make her look any less sweet.

"HEHEHEHEHEH! D-DAVE!"

"I'll only forgive you if you let me tickle your feet, too."

He stopped for a moment and gave her a mischievous look. She smiled, letting the moment take her. She nodded shyly, so he let her out from under him and put her feet in his lap. He untied the laces of her purple sneakers and took them off, revealing her socks, which were white with black strips. He pinched the end of one sock and pulled it off, revealing her surprisingly small foot.

"You've got tiny feet." he pointed out, making Sky smile bashfully.

He ran a finger up the bottom of her foot, making it twitch. He held it with both hands and half-massaged, half tickled, sending her into a fit of giggles that he never expected to hear from her. She just fell on her back, clasping her hand to her mouth and trying not to watch.

"Tickle, tickle!" he said, laughing himself.

He poked around her foot, looking for a sweet spot. He tickled her heel, her sole, the top of her foot, the sides. Nothing yet; then he tickled right underneath her toes and they scrunched together.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she cried, her tone going up an octave.

There it was! He tickled her for a little while longer, smiling as he watched her unusual girly reaction. It was a sweeter side of Sky he had never seen and he loved it. He let go of her after a little while and just watched as she sort of curled her knees into her chest, still giggling.

"I'm not used to being tickled..." she admitted, looking redder by the minute.

"You could've fooled me." replied Dave. "Oh, and also..."

Sky looked up at him curiously and said,

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you."

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you dislike the Sky and Dave thing, but I personally liked it up until it turned nasty. To me, Dave was one of the most realistic characters of Total Drama personality-wise. You may disagree, but that's just me.<strong>

**By the way, I'd just like your opinion on something. Should I post two of these a day since they're so short? Just tell me what you think!**

**Well, I'll see you tomorrow with another tickle-shot!**

**~TickFicEmpire**


	7. Her Kryptonite

**Hallo! Here's the story: I came home from a long day at school, hop on the computer so I can post the next chap, and suddenly my dad comes down and says, "We're going shopping for pants." In my house, my dad's the one who spends a million years in the clearance section, so yeah. Sorry I couldn't get here earlier!**

**Anyway, I'm here now, so we can get this thing started. This suggestion was...interesting. You might like it, who knows!**

* * *

><p><em>Her Kryptonite<em>

After filling up her bottomless shopping bag with product, Lindsay—in her Wonder Woman costume—skipped into the checkout line and stopped at the end, turning to the woman that stood there, turned around in the other direction.

"Kay, so all this stuff said $0 since I'm a superhero, so can I just take it all with me?"

"Sorry," said the woman behind the counter; something was oddly familiar about her voice; there was also the fact that she was wearing antennae on her head. "but these items must be paid with pain."

Suddenly, she whirled around and Lindsay gasped upon realizing who it was.

"OH! You're the, uh, the Human Croissant because we're in France!"

Courtney, who was now dressed in her Human Cricket costume with brown spandex and the two rough wooden boards strapped to her legs, jumped up on the counter athletically.

"Ha! I am the Human Cricket, fool!" she declared, laughing evilly.

Again, Lindsay gasped. Then she took out her sword and shield, holding them in front of her.

"My arch-nemesis!" she said, looking determined all of a sudden. "Wonder Woman can take care of you just fine, thank you! You'll be off to the slammer in no time at all!"

Lindsay thrust forward with her shield, launching Courtney across the shop and into the Woman's Jeans section. Just as she was pushing denim from her face, she saw Lindsay flying toward her with her sword out, ready to vanquish. Using her enhanced cricket powers, Courtney hopped out of the way, getting Lindsay's sword to become stuck in a crack in the tile floor. As she was trying to dislodge it, Courtney leapt forward and kicked Lindsay another thirty feet. Lindsay hit a wall, breaking the rack above her and causing a storm of blush bottles to come raining down on her head.

"OW! Not nice!" she protested, taking out her whip.

Lindsay got up unsteadily and then ran directly at Courtney with a battle cry, her golden whip at the ready. Courtney grinned and rubbed her legs together, creating an unbearable sound, causing Lindsay's aim with the whip to falter. When she missed to lasso her foe the first time, Courtney quickly grabbed hold of it and snatched it from her while she was distracted, zooming forward and tying her in between two bolted racks, leaving her eagle-spread on the ground. Courtney stood back and laughed mockingly, watching Lindsay struggle against her own rope.

"You've been defeated, Wonder Woman!" she chided. "And for the finishing touch, I'm going to exploit your one and only weakness to prove just how weak you are in comparison to me!"

Courtney got down on the floor, crouching over Lindsay's immobilized figure, and placed her hands on the perfectly smooth skin of her underarms. A few silent seconds later, she started to tickle with two fingers, digging them into her tender skin. Lindsay giggled, squirming there on the floor.

"O-of course! Heeheeheehee! How'd y-you know?"

Courtney continued to torture her and shrugged, then let an evil grin spread across her face. She tickled with all her fingers, getting at Lindsay's armpits and triceps, too. Lindsay was having a hard time controlling herself and just could not silence her unstoppable nervous laughter.

When Courtney wasn't satisfied with the reaction, she stopped tickling there and scooted back, stopping at her slender legs. She grabbed at her knees, tickling hard and making Lindsay start to lose it.

"Hahahahahaha! This...ahahahahahaha! Isn't f-fair!" she cried, trying to move her legs out of Courtney's reach.

Courtney scratched her knees rapidly before suddenly moving her fingers underneath them, her spidery fingers working at her sensitive skin like a charm. She watched in satisfaction as Lindsay belted, trying to free herself from her bonds again and again.

"Aw, is the big, tough Wonder Woman a little ticklish?" she taunted, switching where she tickled repeatedly.

She suddenly moved her hands further up her legs, grabbing Lindsay's thighs; Lindsay struggled even harder, her shrieking laughter echoing through the building.

"Nohohohoho! N-no more tickling, p-please! Eeheeheeheehee!" she protested, her eyes scrunched up in laughter.

Courtney ran her fingers down the length of Lindsay's legs, stroking her thighs, teasing her knees a little more, and tickling her calves, too. She continued to scratch and prod until she reached the top of her bright red heel boots with the white stripes and stars. She smirked at Lindsay, who was still catching her breath. Then she gripped a boot and started pulling, getting Lindsay's attention.

"Let me guess! These are your worst?" asked Courtney, raising an eyebrow at her.

Lindsay quickly shook her head, which did absolutely nothing to stop Courtney from taking off her boot, revealing her surprisingly big feet with the stockings on. Courtney sat down and held it in front of her, grinning maliciously.

"Hm...I wonder where to start!"

She placed the tip of her finger on the sole, waiting for a suspenseful moment before lightly stroking up and down, making Lindsay give a ticklish moan through clenched teeth. A whole two minutes of that went by before Courtney added two more fingers, scratching the bottom of her foot with her nails. Finally, she gripped it with both hands and pressed her nails into it, tickling slowly but effectively.

Lindsay went into hysterics and soon tears were running down her cheeks as she thrashed on the ground, still unable to free herself from her own whip.

"PLEASE, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Using a free hand, Courtney took off Lindsay's other boot and then locked both of them with her arm, tickling from one sole to the next. Lindsay's feet squirmed to cover the other, but then she'd just switch again, leaving her totally helpless. The stocking material made Courtney's finger-tickling even worse, so she didn't bother to cut it off and get at her foe's bare feet.

It seemed as though the torture would never end for Lindsay, for Courtney's fingers never wavered. The tickling went on for five minutes. Then ten. Then twenty. And it kept going, and going, and going, and going, and going...

* * *

><p>"GAH!" Lindsay gasped, sitting up quickly in bed.<p>

She looked around to see she was still in the girls' trailer. The rest of the girls were sound asleep in their beds. Even Heather's snoring could be heard loud and clear. She inched back under her covers, slightly paranoid after having that horrible, horrible dream. Gradually, Lindsay fell back asleep, hopefully entering a better dream.

Courtney, who sat awake in her bunk, gave a wink to the camera. Then she wiggled her fingers for all to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Typical jealous Courtney! She probably just did that to get back at Lindsay for winning the costume-making challenge.<strong>

**Anyway, that's all for now! I'll see you guys again tomorrow with the next tickle-shot! And hopefully, my dad won't end up taking me pants-shopping for two hours.**

**~TickFic Empire**


	8. Jo's Soft Side

**Hello again! Here's a treat for all you Jock fans out there! It's been a while since we had TDROTI characters featured in here, hasn't it? For some reason, this one took longer to write than the others. It's also longer in content. This is probably because I'm not used to writing with Jo and Brick, but oh well.**

**Also, if you ever see any typos, just let me know.**

**Anyway, here it is! Time to see another side of Jo!**

* * *

><p><em>Jo's Soft Side<em>

After finishing her reps, Jo walked up to the mirror, her eyes traveling down to her stomach; she stared at her soft tummy for a moment, her confident smile morphing into a bitter scowl. It seemed that no matter how hard she worked, whether she did a thousand crunches or not, her abs wouldn't show. She hated feeling soft—just hated it. And then, without warning, Brick knocked on the door to the girl's side and yelled,

"Jo! Cameron's looking for you!"

Jo groaned and walked to the door in her underwear, opening it without hesitation. Before Brick could get another word out, he froze at the sight of her. Jo grabbed his chin and jerked his head up, giving him a death stare.

"If you're a real man," she muttered, "keep your eyes up, private!"

Brick cleared his throat awkwardly and kept his eyes from moving. He was a man!

"Uh, never mind, I meant to go find Scott...I meant Scott." he said hurriedly.

Brick paused for a moment, standing there awkwardly before turning around on his heel and walking away. Then, he absentmindedly started marching; he marched when he was upset. He also talked to himself when he was upset. A lot.

* * *

><p>After arguing with his angel and devil, he started marching back the way he'd come, giving himself a pep talk. Finally, he reached the steps of the cabin and froze in place. He could hear Jo doing some more push-ups inside. The thoughts in his mind blasted his brain like bullets, so there was only one thing his still-teenage mindset told him to do; he walked up to the door and knocked.<p>

Jo opened the door again, still in her underwear and with her stomach still exposed. He started to sweat.

"Jo, I just thought you should know..." he started, trying to look confident. "Well, a group of terrorists in India have actually been captured for one hostage situation that happened a few weeks ago and has been going on ever since. Groups of them have been sneaking into the USA to take teenage girls as hostages for leverage on our country, using a very, um, unusual method of torture on their victims."

Jo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"Er...tickle torture. On their stomach's for the most part, oddly enough...so yeah! I figured you would be one to be aware of the news, so I'll just leave now."

Jo put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look.

"Really? Well, then I'm going to need some help here. You think I'm going to be willing to be weak to something as dumb as tickling so a bunch of Indians can overthrow the government? As if." she said, walking back into the room. "Get in or I'll find a helper who can handle himself."

Brick's stomach churned when he realized Jo was actually willing. He wasn't lying, though; this was a real thing that was happening, he just didn't want Jo to know his intentions. He stepped inside and saw Jo rummaging around in her bags. She pulled out some elastic exercise ropes with the handles, giving them to Brick.

"Alright, now you're going to help me make sure I have endurance to tickling. I mean, not like I'm ticklish, but I'm not leaving any loose ends. If you don't think you can handle it, I'll make Cameron do it." she taunted, grinning at him.

While Brick was awkwardly setting up the ropes, Jo put on her sweatshirt and sweatpants. Then she got down on the floor and looked up at him.

"Just my stomach, got it? I was trying to prove I wasn't soft anyway...well? Move!"

Brick tied her wrists and ankles to the nearby beds, rendering her helpless. Then he got down on his knees next to her and lifted up her shirt, instantly feeling flushed at the sight of her navel.

"Ten minutes should be long enough to make sure." she said.

"Er...ten?"

"Yeah, ten! You know, the number in between nine and eleven? Look, let's just get this over with. This is just another form of endurance training, after all."

Brick put a hand on her stomach and started slow, barely tickling at all and feeling like he was already going to lose his cool. All of a sudden, he noticed Jo biting her lip. An excitement filled Brick for a moment after seeing that; his fingers pressed a little harder, tickling slowly but with more force, traveling up to her ribs and then back to her navel. Jo was already starting to smile.

"Jo?" he started, but was interrupted immediately.

"I'm not ticklish!"

He continued, crawling his fingers all around her stomach; he was surprised by the softness of it and felt his tensed muscles relax. Jo, on the other hand, was really tensing up. Then, when he started to tickle near her sides, he heard her do something he never thought would come out of her mouth.

She giggled.

And she kept giggling, starting to lose her own cool.

"Okay, n-never mind! You can stop, I think I'm f-fine!" she said a little too quickly.

But Brick kept tickling, adding his other hand and grabbing at Jo's sides. She burst into a girlish laughter that was unknown to Brick's ears and struggled there on the ground, her head rolling from side to side. Brick felt all tension ease out of him as he got to see the side of Jo he figured just didn't exist.

"I'm dohohone! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! N-no more!"

Brick sped his fingers up a little, tickling her sides relentlessly. As he crawled them up and down, even tickling her armpits a little, Jo's laughter increased in volume and cuteness. His fingers traveled to her ribs and he tickled there, too, switching from those to her belly, which was trying to suck in and avoid his wiggling fingers. He put a finger in her belly button and twirled it around, making Jo go from hysterics to a random fit of giggles instead. This was way better, he thought. While trying to contain herself, Jo looked very red in the face from both anger and humiliation.

"Hey, don't get carried awAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He'd just started tickling her hips, which was probably her worst spot considering she was about to cry. He liked it better when she was giggling in that surprisingly girly way, so he stopped after a few seconds and continued to tickle the soft skin of her tummy. Five minutes of endless giggling passed before Jo could even get another word out of her mouth.

"B-Brick! I'm done, alright?!"

Brick felt a sudden urge to do something he knew he would regret. He would regret it so, so much, but it was impossible for him to deny his urge. Without warning, he bent down and actually blew a raspberry on her stomach, making her laugh hard again for a few seconds. Then he got up suddenly, feeling like a total idiot and just wanting to get out before he made a total fool of himself. His foot caught on one of the elastic cords when he was standing up and he fell forward, right on top of Jo.

They locked in a surprise kiss and then let go quickly, just staring at each other. Jo went redder in the face than she had that entire time and started stammering.

"Uh, I, did you...you didn't just...I mean..."

She paused again. Then she realized what Brick had earlier that morning and grinned stupidly.

"Okay, maybe I invited you in to tickle me and MAYBE I enjoyed it, but that doesn't mean anyone has to know about it." she said with an odd little grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Bleh. I wasn't feeling this one. Like I said, Jo and Brick aren't my forte characters in the first place, so I'm sorry if I didn't do so well on this one. Tomorrow will be better, though! I'll see you guys then!<strong>

**~TickFic Empire**


	9. Laughter Under The Moon

**Hola, mis amigos. Escribo un neuvo** **capítulo para el cuento de cosquillas! ...yeah, I can definitely Spanish. XD I'm only in my second year of Spanish class, give me a break!**

**Anyhow, I've got another great story here for you guys. It's featuring one of the most popular couples to ever form in Total Drama history, so, yeah! I'm sure there're going to be a lot of fans out there!**

**Oh, and by the way, somebody pointed out that I mentioned Heather in the "Her Kryptonite" story even though at the time when that one-shot took place, Heather was already eliminated from TDA. My bad! I don't remember if I said this before the last chap, but if you guys see typos, please point them out to me. It's doing me a huge favor!**

**I've talked too much already, so let's get on with it! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Laughter Under The Moon<em>

Duncan was lying on his back in the grass, enjoying the cool breeze on that muggy night, the soft glow of the moon casting large shadows all around him. He'd found this cool spot near the lake where he and Courtney could spend some time together without Harold or any of the other dweebs on the island could disturb them, so they came here every night for an hour or two.

The only thing was, Courtney was late by a lot. Duncan had been waiting for a half hour now past when they usually got together and he was starting to get impatient.

He sat up on the ground with a grunt and then cracked his neck loudly. He stood up and squinted into the dark, looking for any sign of Courtney.

It took a few more minutes, but after that time passed he spotted his girl stomping through the brush in front of him, grumbling to herself. He grinned and muttered,

"Yeah, that's Courtney, alright."

She came through the brush and stood there with an angered look. Her shirt was sliced up, exposing everything below her chest, showing a bandage underneath her ribs. Plus, she was completely covered in leaves and twigs from her march through the woods, so it looked like she'd gotten into a fight with a grizzly bear. As she was shuffling towards him, he half-jogged forward to meet her.

"What happened to you?" he said, staring at the bandage on her upper belly.

Courtney gritted her teeth and replied,

"Oh, nothing. Just Harold and his katana. I knew he had nun chucks, but a sword?! Honestly, I was just asking him to pass the salt tonight at dinner and everything went downhill from there. He also gave me THIS." she said, gesturing to the white cloth wrapped around her torso.

Duncan too gritted his teeth and felt an urge for revenge course through him.

"That little dorkwad! When I find Harold, he's gonna be the one on the business end of his sword."

Courtney sat down in the grass with a huff, blinking hard to clear her vision.

"Ugh…this hurts so much. It's even making my vision terrible."

Duncan sat down and put an arm around her, kissing her on the cheek to try and make her at least smile. Instead, she glared at him, not being taken in by his rugged appearance this time. He raised his eyebrows at her denial and then said,

"Hey, so you're ignoring me now?"

She didn't answer; instead, she sat there and steamed in her own resentment as she tried not to keep seeing the blood on the dinner table. It was just sickening. Of course, Duncan wasn't willing to just give up on trying to make her talk. He still had another idea, though he wasn't sure Courtney would like it.

He started rubbing her where his hand from resting, slowly making his way down. Her stroked her arm, admiring the softness of her skin. His fingers travelled lightly past her wrist, which was draped against her side, and then met with her waist, beginning to rub again. A smile spread across his pierced face when he noticed Courtney shivering with pleasure—though she still looked bitter.

"Duncan," she started, sounding much like a mother reprimanding a child, "not now."

Duncan kept rubbing her exposed waist, inching towards her flat stomach. As he did so, his fingers grazed her sides, making her flinch. Before his hand could reach her navel, Courtney grabbed his hand with her own to stop him.

"Seriously, Duncan, I'm not in the mood!" she snapped.

Duncan leaned forward, moving her hand and placing his own on her belly—not touching her bandage, of course. Then he started to tickle with all his fingers, making Courtney giggle.

"C'mon, princess, you're more fun when there's a grin on your face!"

He tackled her into the grass and pinned her down, crawling his fingers around her lower belly, which he'd learned a little while earlier was her most ticklish area. She laughed hysterically, her eyes scrunching up in that cute little way, her hot belly adding to it all. It was fun to tickle his girl just because she turned perfectly human again and even a little girly for once.

"D-Duncahahan! Heeheeheeheehee! Just stop!"

Duncan stopped for a moment, letting her breathe. When she'd regained her breath, he instantly noticed her attitude starting to change now she just looked really tired. She rested her head on his chest, leaning up against him and sighing jadedly.

"Ugh...I hate Harold, but the best thing I can do now is rest up. We can wring his skinny, awkward little neck tomorrow..."

Duncan grinned with satisfaction as he held her, letting her relax. While she lied up against him, he moved his hands down her sides gently, reaching her belly and beginning to massage instead. This made Courtney give a sexy little moan, causing Duncan a rare shiver. His fingers occasionally curled up to give her a little tickle, but she would always grab his wrists when he did, so he continued rubbing instead.

"You know," he said mischievously, "you're even hotter when you're being tickled."

Courtney opened one eye up at him and replied,

"Oh, fine. Just this once, though, you can tickle me."

Duncan's hands curled up on her tummy, scratching her soft skin lightly and making Courtney give an embarrassed laugh. Then he pressed into her skin with just his thumbs, twirling them around in circles near her belly button. Her stomach sucked in, but Duncan didn't let that stop him. As he began to tickle inside of her navel, Courtney's laughter turned utterly adorable again.

"Told you." he said, winking at her.

After an oddly relaxing five minutes of this, Courtney folded her fingers around his and sighed. She looked like she was about to almost fall asleep when Duncan felt her fingers graze the skin underneath his shirt.

"What about the tough man?" she said teasingly, her fingers wiggling along his skin. "Is he ticklish?"

Duncan, who had flattened the last person who tried tickling him with a metal chair, instantly tried to figure out a way to avoid what he knew was coming. In a matter of seconds, his manliness bailed out on him, though, just like he knew it would. On top of it all, Courtney knew she'd have a lot of fun with this and so she just smiled, Harold totally forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! That was getting kind of interesting, don't you think? Personally, I like both Gwuncan and Gwent, but I'm more of a Gwent fan. I really, really liked Trent before he turned psycho-crazy and stuff. And then there was that episode of aftermath with Ginger on the webcam and OH MY GOD. Seriously, why was everyone who showed up on the webcam painful to look at andor creepy, insane, just plain weird, etc. I was hoping for a normal fan to appear, but...yeah, no.**

**All that aside, I'll be back tomorrow with a new story, so stick around! Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**~TickFic Empire**


	10. Samey's Revenge

**Hello, all! I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry about the late post! Okay, so here's the deal: tonight I realized a little too late that I had both a parade to march in and a homecoming game to play at for the school band. Both were pretty long and spaced out an hour between each other, so I ended up having to stay at school the whole time. So, basically, I've been stuck there ever since 7:35 this morning. Ugh.**

**So yeah, i tried to write this as fast as humanly possible. I hope it's not too late!**

* * *

><p><em>Samey's Revenge<em>

"C'mon, stop squirming so much!"

Amy stood atop of Samey, the white heels of her boots digging painfully into her shoulders. It was one of those rare afternoons where there were no challenges to face until tomorrow, and Samey was forced to spend it on the beach with her horrible twin sister, building a monument out of sand dedicated to her. Ugh. She was such a narcissist. Samey could even say she was worse than Chris and that was definitely saying something.

"Nice!" Amy said, then glared down at Samey. "It's not as good as I could've made it, but since you wouldn't stop MOVING, I couldn't keep my balance. Oh well, good enough!"

While she was admiring her work, Samey groaned and felt her knees buckle. In a split second, she couldn't hold her sister up any longer and they both fell forward, crashing into the sculpture and reducing it to a huge pile of shapeless sand. Amy had her fall cushioned by Samey's neck, but upon seeing her sculpture ruined, she stood up and stomped her foot in the sand.

"Ugh! Samey, why do you always ruin everything?! You're so useless!"

She kicked sand into Samey's face and marched off down the beach. Samey sat up, her eyes tearing up as she tried to get the sand out of her eyes. Finally, her pain and grief was replaced with anger.

"That's...it…" she muttered, glaring through her blurred eyes at her sister as she strutted off in the other direction. "Amy thinks I'm pathetic. I'll show her!"

Samey wasn't usually the violent type, but after being exposed to her monster of a sibling for so long, sometimes she just couldn't help herself. If she had to bully Amy, she should be allowed to use some violence for once. She picked up a chunk of sandstone that Amy had used to sculpt her mole, carrying it with some difficulty over to her sister. Amy was still walking away, eyes squinting and arms crossed out of annoyance. Samey even took off her boots so she wouldn't make any sound as she snuck up on Amy, lifting the sandstone and dropping it on her head. Amy was out cold in an instant.

* * *

><p>When Amy awoke, the first thing she noticed was that her head was pounding horribly, a burning sensation pulsing through her brain. She groaned and tried to sit up, but oddly enough, she noticed that she'd been tied to her own bed by her ankles and wrists. She wished more than anything she could wipe the sweat off her brow because of how hot the tree house was, but her efforts were fruitless. The situation soon got annoying, though not nearly as annoying as when Samey entered the room with a smug look on her face.<p>

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty!" she said, crossing her arms.

Amy struggled against the ropes angrily, giving her the nastiest glare she could manage in her dizzied state.

"What the heck did you DO to me?!" she demanded.

Samey walked up to her and looked just as annoyed as her sister, saying,

"Jasmine told me that I need to stand up for myself and I'm taking her advice! You've been pushing me around since day one and I'm sick of it! You always think I'm—"

"Weak? Pretty much. Anyway, you are so dead once I get out of this mess!" Amy threatened.

The disgust in Samey's face went to mischief in a matter of seconds. She walked up to Amy and got down to her knees, sitting right in front of her white cheerleading boots, pulling on one of them. Amy craned her neck to look over at her twin and she said,

"What are you even doing?"

Samey slipped her boot off, leaving her stocking-covered foot exposed. Amy's eyes suddenly filled with fear along with her anger.

"Oh no! Don't you dare!" she said, sounding a whole lot less confident.

Samey shifted her position so that her back was to Amy, making sure she couldn't see what she was doing. Samey wrested her fingers on Amy's tiny foot, slowly digging her fingers into the sole of her foot as well as the top. Amy squirmed on the bed, groaning instead of laughing.

"Noooooo! P-please stop!"

Samey looked at her struggling sister and grinned.

"Already begging for mercy? Who's the weaker one now?"

Samey tickled her toes with some of her fingers while the others worked on the sole, stroking up and down slowly; this was absolute torture for Amy, who tried with all her willpower not to laugh. She was not going to be susceptible to this kind of torment! Especially not from her stupid sister.

When Samey realized she wasn't really getting anywhere, she pulled at the stocking fabric and ripped it, sliding it down her foot and leaving it bare. The moment Samey's fingertips rested on the bottom of her foot, Amy burst into a fit of helpless giggles.

"Heeheeheeheehee! You are sohohoho d-dead! Heheheheheheheh! Just STOP!"

Samey did stop for a moment, but only to pull off Amy's other boot and rip the stocking off. Since her feet and toes were restrained, Samey sat down in front of the two feet and started rapidly tickling them, her fingers unmerciful as she tickled Amy's feet senseless.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHHHHH, NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I CAHAHAHAHAN'T EVEN!" Amy cried, tears already starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

Samey's grin widened as she watched Amy react like an actual girl for once. Not fake or anything, just REAL. It was both odd and highly satisfying.

"Aw, poor ticklish little Amy!" she taunted, speeding her fingers up even more. "You make a big talk but you're still just as vulnerable as everyone else!"

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEEEEAAAASE!"

Samey stopped for a minute, letting Amy catch her breath. As soon as she thought she had enough breath to talk, Amy did so.

"You are SO TOTALLY dead! I'm gonna rip you apart once you let me go! You can't DO this!"

Samey crossed her arms and smirked.

"I'm only doing this to make a point and hopefully change your mind about how you treat me."

Same old ignorant Amy; she closed her eyes defiantly and replied,

"As if you tickling me changes anything. You're still just a lesser me, Sparemy!"

"Fine then!" said Samey kneeling closer to the bed, facing her sister's slim torso. "I guess you haven't learned your lesson, then."

Samey held her hands and threateningly wiggled her fingers over Amy's slim stomach, making her flinch immediately. Samey rested just her nails all around her belly for a few seconds before starting to scratch lightly. Instantly, Amy's groans returned and she rolled this way and that, trying to get away but failing.

"Heeheeheeheheheheheh! Oh, c-come on!" she whined, sounding like a little kid.

Samey's fingers pressed more and more into her sensitive skin until finally, about a minute later, Amy cracked, going once again into hysterics. For Samey, it was absolutely satisfying; Amy was actually crying this time.

"Your tears are delicious!" she said cheesily, not caring one bit.

Samey's fingers crawled from side to side, allowing her access to Amy's sensitive sides and ribs. Whenever she grabbed at her sides, her laughter got super loud. For her ribs, she would start giggling again. Either way, Samey was extremely happy to be in charge for once. Another few minutes went by before Amy could finally say something while she was having her ribs tickled.

"Y-you about done?! I gehehehehet the POINT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Amy's stomach had just been started on again, but Samey figured ten minutes was long enough and so she pulled back, leaving Amy to lie there, exhausted and sweating like a pig.

"Uhhh..." she muttered, rolling her head. "You made my head even worse, idiot."

While she was trying to clear the fogginess in her head, Amy noticed something across the room. A hidden camera beneath Scarlett's bed, pointed directly at her, blinking red as though it was set to record her.

"Wait a second! SAMEY, YOU LITTLE—"

* * *

><p><strong>To me, Amy is probably the least-likable character ever made by the creators. There's nothing good about her, sorry.<strong>

**Anyway, tomorrow's the start of the weekend, so I'll be able to post way earlier than this! Ill see you guys then!**

**~TickFic Empire**


	11. The Tickling Minigame

**Hello, hello! I'm the TickFic Empire and I'm back with another one-shot of ticklish awesomeness. I would like to apologize again for last night's really late post, but I'm back with a much earlier addition to the series. I mean, it's the weekend, so obviously I have more time.**

**In any case, I hope you enjoy the tickle-shot!**

* * *

><p><em>The Tickling Minigame<em>

"Aaaaugh!" cried Sam, dropping his GameCube controller on the couch. "Dakota!"

Dakota smiled mischievously and looked down at him.

"Dakota's mean, isn't she?" she teased, poking his shoulder.

Sam grumbled and picked the controller back up as the dice appeared above Wario's head, pressing A to jump and hit them both. As the number turned out to be a whopping six spaces, Sam slumped into the couch and watched his character walk around the massive game board. Winning was hopeless for him now.

"Man! You've been on top of the game since the fifth round and that was the only time I've been able to get ahead! How could you just take the star like that even though you've been taking my stuff through this entire game?! You're better than that!"

Dakota looked back down at him and noticed him looking kind of angry. She stared down at the controller in her lap out of guilt for a few seconds; she hated to see Sam mad at her, but she was only trying to do what she could to win. The two of them sat there for a moment, one steaming and the other one trying not to let her guilt take over. Finally, Sam realized what he was doing and looked over at Dakota, who appeared startled by Sam's outburst. He set the controller down for a moment as guilt of his own swept over him.

"Dakota, I'm sorry for yelling. I guess I got so into the game I forgot who I was playing against. I'm sure if you and I switched places, I would've done the same thing."

Dakota quickly stood up and tried to literally switch places on the couch, but Sam waved his hands at her before she could crush him.

"It's just a figure of speech! Heheh!" he laughed, watching Dakota sit down cross-legged on her side of the couch—which was bolted down to keep from tipping due to her mutant weight—embarrassed. "Look, it doesn't matter how many stars or coins you take from me, you're still my girl. Like they always say, "Players go for the sluts, but gamers look for the princess!" It took me a long time, but eventually I found the princess in another castle."

Dakota blushed even harder and she said,

"Aww! Dakota loves you too!" she said, bending down and kissing him on the cheek.

Sam grinned and nodded towards the TV a few seconds later.

"Want to finish kicking my butt in Mario Party 4, or what? We've still got ten more minutes to finish our gaming marathon!"

They returned to the game and, sure enough, Dakota kicked Sam's butt big time. As the ending sequence was being played, Sam suddenly felt a lack of interest in the game, which was a rare thing. He glanced over at Dakota through the corner of his eye and saw that her bare foot, which, after being mutated, was as big as his head, was poking out from under her leg while she sat cross-legged on the couch. He grinned and silently walked his fingers over, poking her sole.

Dakota suddenly leapt into the air, smashing her head on the ceiling and making it rain panels on them. She was freaking out, looking this way and that and panting like a crazed animal.

"DAKOTA, WAIT! All I did was try to tickle you!" Sam shouted, trying to calm her down.

Dakota looked down at him, still panting, and suddenly looked confused.

"What's a tickle, because I don't like it!"

Sam scratched his neck awkwardly and tried to explain.

"Didn't your parents ever tickle you, or something?"

Dakota shook her head and sat down heavily on the couch. Sam's grin came back to him after a few seconds. Then he said,

"You want me to show you?"

Dakota looked a little hesitant, but agreed. Sam grabbed hold of her giant ankle and put her orange foot on his lap, careful not to cut himself on her razor-sharp toenails. Then he slowly began to tickle her sole, crawling his fingers from her heels to the ball of her foot and back again. All of a sudden, Dakota started laughing hard and her tail slapped repeatedly on the ground, shaking the room.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TICKLE FEELS FUNNY!"

Sam laughed too and dug his thumbs into her soles, twirling them in circles teasingly.

"Heheh! It's super effective!"

Sam loved hearing Dakota laugh, even after her voice was deepened by the mutation. It was fun to watch her melt like that, because all of her scary exterior turned super cute in a matter of seconds. Of course, this was the first time she remembered being tickled, so that was a contributing factor. As soon as Sam stopped, Dakota reached over and put his hand back on her foot.

"Dakota likes it now! Do it again!" she pleaded.

Sam's smile widened, but instead he stood up and said,

"Wait one second! I'll be right back."

Dakota only had to wait for thirty seconds; Sam came back into the room holding a big, pointy feather. He sat down on the couch, grabbed hold of her enourmous foot, and started to lightly stroke it up and down the bottom of her foot, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"Saaaaaaaaaam!" she whined, giggling nonstop.

Then Sam decided to see if her toes were ticklish, so he put the feather in between her toes and twirled it around. Once again, Dakota's tail thump-thump-thumped on the ground and she went into ticklish laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

Sam was starting to blush from the cuteness overload going on here. After a little while longer, he stopped tickling and watched as she put his hand back on her foot again.

"More!" she said, looking really excited.

Sam shrugged and replied,

"You know, your stomach is also vulnerable to tickling. Do you want me to—"

"Yeah! Dakota wants tickle!" she exclaimed, lying down on top of him suddenly.

Sure, she was as heavy as a mutant girlfriend normally would be, but Sam was able to bear it just fine. He unstuck his hands from underneath and slid them up her sides, scratching with his fingertips. Dakota squealed and her tail started thumping again, trying not to crush Sam with it. Sam's fingers traveled up to her belly, which felt kinda scaly to the touch, and he grabbed at her skin, causing Dakota's laughter to rise to level-five cuteness.

"Dakota's defense lowered!" teased Sam as he half-rubbed, half-tickled her belly with his wiggling fingers.

While Dakota was distracted, his fingers suddenly grazed her underarms. At this point, Dakota couldn't contain herself at all and leaped into the air to hit her head on the ceiling again. When she landed, dizziness filled her and she just sat there on the couch, rubbing her head.

"Okay, okay, no more tickle!" she breathed, collecting herself; then, suddenly, she looked over at Sam and added, "Does Sam like tickle?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, Sam's in trouble! XD I thought that was pretty cute, what with her mutant tail slapping the ground like she was a dog. Got any other scenarios you want done? Just let me know and I'm on the case! ...er, story. Anyway, I'll see you all tomorrow!<strong>

**~TickFic Empire**


	12. Not So Tough

**GAH! I am way sorry! Honestly, I feel like I keep leaving you guys hanging by posting so late, but I keep forgetting to tell you guys about all the stuff this weekend was going to send my way. Basically, I had a homecoming parade and game on Friday, shopping and homecoming dance on Saturday, and today was my girlfriend's birthday, so I was at her house for the whole afternoon. I've been meaning to tell you guys this, but it's so hard for me to remember to do that, so...I'm sorry. :/ I'll try harder in the future.**

**Ugh. Now that I'm done venting, how about some tickling? Also, just because this starts out with Noah and Cody does NOT automatically mean it's a Noco. Just making that clear.**

* * *

><p><em>Not So Tough<em>

Noah and Cody sat at the dining table with the rest of their team, eating like normal people and not talking to each other. After that awkward scene during the Wake-a-thon, they weren't exactly eager to strike up conversation. It was a rather silent breakfast that morning, but the silence was broken after another minute when Harold's cries could be heard outside.

"GAH!"

Harold burst in through the door, stumbling forward with his hands furiously rubbing his eyes.

"ONION POWDER!"

As Harold half-blindly made his way over to the Killer Bass table, Duncan stuck out a foot and tripped the poor dweeb, sending him face-first into Bridgette's bowl of paste. He stood up and coughed out the white slop, looking around and saying,

"I know it's you, Duncan! You put onion powder on my sleep mask!"

Duncan shook his head and just laughed at the pencil-neck.

"Ohhhhh, priceless!"

Harold gritted his teeth and stood up, wiping the paste from his glasses and walking back towards the door.

"Idiot! I'm taking a shower!"

As Harold walked out the door, everyone couldn't help but laugh at him. When they started returning to their food, Cody looked over and started watching Duncan instead.

"You know," he said suddenly, making Noah glance over at him awkwardly, "I think Duncan should get a chance to feel weak. Anyone who blinds their own teammate with onion powder, trips them, gets their face covered in Chef's tapioca and makes them the laughing stock of the show should be taught a lesson."

Noah paused for a moment before turning his gaze over to Duncan, who was grinning overconfidently at everyone around his table.

"So, what you mean to say is, we might as well give the delinquent a chance to walk in the shoes of his victims? Sounds good to me."

Cody scratched his chin, wondering what they should actually do; he considered beating Duncan up, but immediately scratched the idea. Scaring him? No, wouldn't work. Cody and Noah were thinking this over for a moment when their thoughts were suddenly interrupted by giggling coming from the Killer Bass. They sat up in their seats and saw Geoff and Bridgette being disgustingly flirty; Geoff was trying to tickle-tease Bridgette by blowing on her neck. Noah and Cody watched for a second before turning back to each other.

Two words: light bulb.

* * *

><p>Duncan's eyes opened drearily and he looked around him. Everything was tilted sideways for some reason; then he noticed that he was lying flat on the rough wood of the dining room table, his entire body immobilized by ropes. He'd also been stripped down to his boxers.<p>

"Uhhhh...God, what happened?" he muttered, cracking his neck to relieve the pain.

He craned his neck to look in front of him and then saw Harold, Cody and Noah all standing there, looking vengeful and mischievous at the same time.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." said Noah, smirking at him.

"You dorkwads had better tell me what's going on in about three seconds or I won't be the only one waking up with a nasty headache." he threatened, baring his teeth at them.

Noah walked up to him and leaned over on the table, that same smirk on his face.

"Listen, Duncan, as much as I like laughing at other people's pain—*cough* *cough* Harold—I think that you need a chance to step into the shoes of a victim. We decided that, for a change, we'd have some fun torturing you instead."

Duncan snorted and replied,

"Yeah, right! I could kick your butts with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my back!"

"Who said anything about kicking butt?"

Cody and Harold walked forward at Noah's words. Harold kneeled down by Duncan's bare feet, which were restrained and toe-tied, while Cody stood right behind Duncan's head, resting his hands on his bare shoulders. Duncan looked around at them and said,

"What the heck are you doing?"

His question was answered by Noah snapping his fingers. Instantly, Cody and Harold got to work. Cody's fingers dug deep into Duncan's sensitive underarms while Harold's spindly fingers scratched his soles. Duncan cringed on the table, biting his lip and trying with all his will to not laugh.

"Are y-you frickin kidding me?!" he said, rolling this way and that as he tried to get away. "You sure you guys aren't gay?!"

Noah grimaced at him and walked forward, placing a hand on Duncan's oddly soft stomach. As he started to tickle it slowly, he watched Duncan squirm and was immediately satisfied.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure. Besides, this was the best way to prove that you were just as weak as everyone else."

Duncan breathed in an out to keep himself calm. The tickling sensation was spreading throughout his feet and his armpits, and now his helpless belly.

"Yeah?! Well, n-no one's going to know ab-bout this!" he grumbled, the confidence in his voice starting to waver.

Noah smiled and simply jabbed a finger behind him. There, sitting in plain view, was a mounted camera with the red light blinking. It was definitely recording him. Duncan's eyes widened in anger and even fear as he realized what was going on.

"No! You jerks, I'm going toahahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

Duncan thrashed from side to side as Cody started relentlessly tickling his ribcage and Harold decided it would be funny to tickle in between his toes. Meanwhile, Noah's two hands were going crazy on tormenting the sensitive skin of his belly by drawing circles around it with his thumbs. The entire was caught on tape, at that.

While Duncan tried not to burst into tears, Cody used his fingers to crawl up and down his rib cage, tickling him rapidly and not stopping to give him a breather. Then his fingers traveled up to his neck, scratching and prodding. Harold soon realized that his hands were big enough where he could tickle them both with one hand. Using the other, he reached over and started grabbing at the tops of Duncan's knees, making Duncan belt under his restraints.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SSSSSTAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! JUST FRICKIN STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" he pleaded, his eyes scrunched up and his breathing rapid.

As Noah noticed Duncan starting to crack even more, he reached into his pocket and pulled out something even worse than fingers: an electric toothbrush. He flicked it on and watched as Duncan's fearful gaze watched it slowly lower onto his stomach. When the vibrating bristles grazed up against his soft belly, Duncan's tears let loose. He actually started to cry and begged for it to stop even harder. The feeling of every tiny bristle making his skin tingle horribly was just way too much for him to handle, what with his feet, neck, ribs, armpits and knees being tormented as well.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SOHOHOHOHORRY! JUST LET ME GO, GODDANGIT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Noah snapped his fingers again; Cody and Harold's fingers froze and they both stepped back, watching in satisfaction as Duncan panted for breath, looking totally helpless there on the table. Weak. Finally!

"Ugh..." he muttered, breathing heavily. "You guys are so, so dead..."

Noah raised an eyebrow at him for a moment. Then his smirk returned and Duncan stared at him.

"What?" he said, not trusting that look one bit.

Noah suddenly turned towards the door of the dining hall and called,

"Come on in, girls!"

Duncan's face flushed as hard as humanly possible as the door opened and he watched Heather, Izzy, Bridgette, Lindsay, Gwen and COURTNEY walk in. They stood in front of him and grinned at his helplessness, some looking excited, some crazy, and some just plain cruel.

"Your little treatment earlier was only the tip of the iceberg, Duncan." said Noah, nodding towards the girls.

As they started walking slowly towards him, he felt his dread bubbling up; he knew what was going to happen and he knew that it would be the most humiliating thing he would ever experience. And then, just when he thought everything couldn't get any worse, it did. In a matter of seconds, the girls were all in their underwear. At this point, Duncan's hormones betrayed him and he knew instantly that he was in for the worst.

"God, I hate you, Noah..."

And that's when the real tickle torture began.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry to disappoint all you guys out there who were expecting some Noco action, but that's not exactly a favorite pairing of mine. I just like enjoying the ones that actually appear in the show itself. I mean, that's just me. If you really wanted a Noco, I would do one for you. These aren't to entertain me, they're for you guys! My fans and friends!<strong>

**Anyway, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow with the next installment! See ya! :D**

**~TickFic Empire**


	13. Someone Who Understands

**Welcome back to the TickFic Empire! Minor thing: I changed my name to TickFic Emperor so I can refer to myself a little easier. Oh, and PS, I'm so glad I'm getting to posting this a little earlier. Some nights during the weekdays I have musical practice, so...**

**Anyway, this particular chapter is different because of two reasons. 1. It isn't canonical, so nothing like I've been doing lately. 2. It involves a lesbian couple. Now, before anyone starts to hate on me, I need to remind you that I did say in the beginning that I would write any tickle-shot as long as it wasn't M or MA-rated.**

**If you have a problem with LGBT people, PLEASE keep it to yourself. You must realize that no one enjoys seeing online hate towards people of different sexual orientation. If it makes you uncomfortable, angry, or anything of the sort, I understand. Just don't flame my story because you don't agree. If you really don't like it, then don't read the chapter. I personally have no problems with this matter; love is love, so you shouldn't be shunned for it.**

**Now, I must apologize myself because I have never written a scene like this before, so if I suck, that's my bad. I'm going to input more of that into future stories of mine so I can get the hang of it. This particular story shows an alternate Total Drama universe where the two normally straight characters are lesbian; it's just easier to explain how it's possible this way.**

**Well...here goes!**

* * *

><p><em>Someone Who Understands<em>

After everyone on All-Stars found out about Zoey, they had her knocked off the island pretty quickly. She'd managed to keep it a secret all the way through Revenge of the Island by flying under the radar—a very good strategy, by the way—but now there was no hiding it. She just wanted to go home and get back to her life, which, in reality, wasn't improved by the lack of money she brought home after season six.

Just when Zoey thought that she could finally relax without Chris around to torture her, Chris brought up the idea of all the All-Stars getting a chance to spend some time with the new contestants that would be appearing in part two of the season. He had already planned everything out, so the next thing she knew, she was walking in through the doors of some super fancy hotel in Ottawa. The last thing she needed was to spend some time with people who'd find out about her in a matter of days.

"Alright, just stay calm and act natural..." she told herself as she approached the door to her new room, grasping the handle; she opened it.

Standing on the other side of the room, putting clothes away in a dresser, was a shorter girl about her age, so sixteen. She had black hair and yoga capris of the same color, plus a yoga tank top colored yellow, a purple stripe across the stomach. Maybe she did yoga? Zoey cleared her throat and the girl turned around.

_"__Oh...no...come on! She's pretty, too?"_

She looked like she could be Hawaiian, almost, just a little lighter-skinned. She a kind of shy gaze but a friendly smile, at least. Plus, there were these reddish feather earrings she wore, one on each ear. Yep, Zoey knew she was in for a hard time. The girl walked forward and reached out with a hand.

"Hey, I'm Sky! It's nice to meet you!"

Zoey shook it awkwardly, hoping her cheeks weren't red. Sky took a packet out of her front pocket and slid a pink piece of gum out of it, holding it up as an offer. Zoey politely declined. As Sky was walking back to the dresser, she said,

"So, what's it like on Total Drama? I mean, I've seen every episode, pretty much, but what's it like to be on it? It really is too bad you got kicked out early just because you're lesbian. I know how you feel. I've gotten my fair share of jerks making fun of me for it."

Zoey froze in her spot, not moving a single muscle. She thought freezing up in fear only happened in cartoons, but that was proved wrong in an instant. Everything she had said just came out so fast it was hard for her to register.

"Are you...?"

"Yeah, I'm lesbian." she said simply, turning around and leaning up against the dresser. "What's up with all the haters? I mean, what's so different about us? We're people, too!"

All of a sudden, Zoey felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. This was the first time she'd ever met someone who was just like her and wasn't ashamed to show it. Without warning, Zoey ran up to her and hugged her tiny figure.

"Oh wow! This is unbelievable! I've never gotten a chance to be friends with someone like me!" she said quickly, happiness overwhelming her.

Sky kind of just grinned nervously and patted her on the back.

"Uh, right! ...so, you never answered my question. Total Drama, what's it like?"

* * *

><p>Zoey and Sky got to know each other for a while. Chris said that they'd be spending two weeks at the hotel, so that was pretty awesome. After ten days, Zoey and Sky had grown close enough where they realized the obvious. They really liked each other.<p>

At the end of the thirteenth day, they found themselves both sitting on the comfy pull-out couch in front of the TV, watching Total Drama Island. Man, she'd never realized just how tight all the contestants used to be. Now there were love triangles and broken friendships all over the place. While the two of them were watching the X-Treme Torture episode, Sky groaned a little and stretched out of exhaustion from the day, curling up against the arm of the couch.

Her bare feet were propped up on the pillow, right in Zoey's view. Zoey smiled mischievously and looked over at Sky, who appeared as though she were about to fall asleep. Zoey rested a hand on her tiny foot and pressed her thumb into the sole, rubbing lightly. A smile formed on Sky's face.

"That tickles..." she said tiredly.

Zoey smiled even wider; then she switched her own position on the couch and set both of Sky's adorable feet on her lap. Sky didn't even object as Zoey began to scratch her soles lightly with her fingertips. Sky gave airy little giggles, making butterflies form in Zoey's stomach. She ran her nails down the bottom of her foot teasingly, occasionally tickling underneath her small toes.

Then she took her two thumbs and scratched little circles into the balls of Sky's feet. This got Sky to laugh a little more, so Zoey continued. Her thumbs rotated clockwise for a while before suddenly switching directions, catching Sky off-guard and making her squeal.

"Ticklish?" teased Zoey.

Sky squirmed in her seat, her toes curling up whenever Zoey's fingers tried to get underneath or in between. Eventually, Zoey wrapped her arm around both feet and faced away from Sky, using her other fingers to tickle them both at the same time, fingers wiggling up and down her helpless little soles.

"Heheheheheheheh! You're too g-good at that!" she said, her nose crinkling up when she giggled.

Zoey stopped for a moment and then bent her head, giving each of Sky's toes a kiss. Then she let go, letting Sky curl back up against the arm of the chair, a smile stuck on her face. She sat up suddenly and turned to Zoey, grabbing her two feet and propping them up on her own lap. Zoey knew what was coming and braced herself as she felt Sky's small fingers crawl up and down the bottoms of her bare, sensitive feet.

"Heeheeheeheehee! F-fine, I'll let you!" she giggled, leaning back against the other arm of the chair.

Zoey's feet were just as ticklish as Sky's, so when Sky started prodding her toes, her giggling increased. Sky's fingers were like little spider legs the way they tickled all around her feet, slowly crawling from her soles to the top of her foot, her nails spreading the ticklish sensation all over. Zoey both hated and enjoyed it at the same time, biting her lip to muffle her laughter.

While she was digging her fingers into the tender flesh of Zoey's feet, Sky reached over with her free hand and plucked a pen off the coffee table, clicking it open. Zoey froze as she watched the tip hover closer and closer. Then Sky started to write on the bottom of her foot.

"Ahahahahahaha! Hahahahaheeheeheehee! Don't do that!" she protested, closing her eyes tight.

Sky scratched little circles on all the ticklish spots of Zoey's foot, tickling her sole, the ball, her toes, and the sides of her feet. This went on for a while, the pointy end of the pen driving Zoey crazy, when Sky stopped and clicked it shut. Zoey grabbed her foot back and saw all the different markings, still giggling a little from the torture.

"Really?" she said, but not angrily, as there was an embarrassed grin on her face.

Sky's cheeks went red for a moment.

"Yup...so, that's was fun."

The two of them looked at each other shyly for a moment, admiring the other's beauty. Finally, they noticed that Total Drama was still playing. They'd missed a quarter of the episode already.

"Oh!" said Zoey, picking up the remote and rewinding it; she turned to Sky and said, "We should keep watching it."

Sky grinned and nodded in agreement. After a few seconds, she suddenly looked really shy and asked

"So...could you tickle my feet while we watch?"

* * *

><p><strong>Daw! I liked that one! So, was it any good, though? I mean, it IS my first, but I just want to make sure I'm doing it right. If I'm not, then I'm sorry for butchering your suggestion, YourKindOfGuy.<strong>

**Well, I'll see you guys again tomorrow with the next story! Catch you later!**

**~TickFic Emperor**


	14. The Gentle Interrogation

**Hello, everyone! I'm the TickFic Emperor and I'm here to tell you some news! Somebody asked if I would be doing tickle stories for any other series outside of Total Drama. Well, that's a good question. I'm actually planning on doing one for Soul Eater later on if anyone is interested. After that, I'm not sure, but that's for a later date.**

**All that aside, I've got the newest story here! It's another one featuring Noah, can you believe it; the guy's just so popular. This time, though, he's the victim, so that changes things.**

**I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>The Gentle Interrogation<em>

The Playa Des Losers was the perfect place for Dawn to unwind after such a stressful season of nauseating food, radioactive environment and Chris's tormenting challenges. One thing that was even better was that she was exposed to so many new auras what with Chris having everyone stay at the resort while the second part of season six was in progress.

They even had their own Zen garden—absolutely perfect for her. That's where she sat now, resting in the lotus position on the edge of the broad fountain, letting the soft flow of water lull her senses, allowing her to think with a clear mind. That is, it was clear until she sensed a disturbance nearby. She instantly recognized it as Noah, who must have just been passing by; the only thing was, his aura seemed slightly different that time. It was darker than usual.

Curious, she opened her eyes and unfolded her legs, hopping down off the edge of the fountain. Her bare feet made no sound as she treaded down the sandy ground towards the exit, as she was deciding to see what the matter with Noah was. It was always a pleasure of hers to help out troubled souls, so Noah was no exception.

Dawn opened up the sanctuary door and peeked outside, watching Noah as he was making his way towards the pool area. Noah walked underneath the white overhang and then entered the main area of the resort. No one was swimming or relaxing in the sun at the moment because they were all at dinner still, enjoying a five-course meal that Noah suddenly found himself reluctant to partake in.

He waded out into the pool and then jumped up onto one of the pink stools by the poolside minibar. Then he opened up his book and leaned over on the counter, beginning to read. After a few seconds, he realized that he couldn't even enjoy his book anymore and closed it, sighing.

"What's wrong, Noah?"

Noah jumped and looked up to see Dawn sitting on the other side of the counter, wiping down a glass with a cleaning rag. Noah clutched his chest and glared at her.

"Oh, Dawn! Would a bit of warning killed you?"

Dawn continued to clean the glass as she spoke.

"Noah, I noticed something odd about your aura a few minutes earlier when I was in the Zen garden. You are having feelings of longing, so you distance yourself from the others due to your fear of the one you love rejecting you."

Noah's face went red and he quickly opened his book, pretending to read.

"I don't know what you mean by that, but..."

And he didn't finish his sentence. Dawn knew it; the auras never lied! She had seen a similar case like this before during her time on the show. Scott was in a similar rut, so she decided to help him out in a very special way. She knew it would work on Noah, too. He'd have to cooperate, though.

"Noah, would you tell me who your crush is? Telling someone is the best way to relieve some of the paranoia."

Noah didn't look at her.

"I don't have one, plain and simple."

Dawn raised an eyebrow at him and then smiled. Then she reached over with a hand and touched Noah's side, making him hurriedly look up at her.

"Don't touch me! I don't like being tickled!"

Dawn's smile became more of a smirk and she said,

"Why did you automatically tell me that? It's obvious you enjoy it, so why don't you let me try and get the information out of you? I won't resort to violence."

Noah crossed his arms and replied,

"I'm not ticklish. You know what? Go ahead! I'll let you tickle any part of my body, but it's not going to work!"

Dawn paused for a moment and watched him as he lifted up his arms. She reached forward and began to scratch at his bare underarms. Surprisingly, Noah didn't even flinch. She tried again and again, trying moving her fingers slower or faster, but he didn't budge. Dawn guided her spidery fingers up to his neck, but he still didn't react. She tickled his shoulders, his chest, but still nothing.

"What did I tell you?" he said as her fingers traveled down to tickle his stomach.

She dug her nails into Noah's soft belly, tickling from his sides to his ribcage and back again. She even twirled a finger inside his navel, but for some strange reason he didn't move an inch.

"Odd." murmured Dawn, suddenly confused at his resilience.

Noah propped his legs up on the counter and leg her grab at the tops and bottoms of his knees, plus the rest of his legs. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get him to even squirm. He brought his legs back down and smirked at her.

"I told you I wasn't ticklish. Better luck on somebody else."

"You forgot to let me try your feet." she said.

Noah froze and looked at her.

"My...feet?"

"Yes, your feet. Give them to me."

Noah hesitated for a moment, but finally gave in and put his legs back up on the counter. Dawn set his feet on her lap and began to undo the straps of his sandals. Fear was burning up inside of Noah as he remembered that his feet actually were pretty sensitive. "Doctor Izzy" had made sure of that a while ago. Dawn slipped off a sandal, leaving his bare foot in her view. She tapped her chin thoughtfully with one hand and rested her other fingertips around his foot.

"I wonder, are you ticklish...here?"

She used her nails to scratch back and forth across his foot, making it twitch involuntarily. Noah tried with all his willpower to keep himself from laughing, but it felt just like his last ticklish predicament with Izzy. There was no denying it now. Dawn knew. Dawn tickled his one foot for a little while, stroking underneath his toes, and then slipped off his other sandal, grasping both feet in her hands. Then her fingers dug into his tan, sensitive skin.

An unmanly giggle escaped past Noah's lips and he cursed his own body. Normally, Dawn enjoyed slowly tickle-torturing, but since it was her job to find out about Noah's crush, she suddenly attacked hi feet, rapidly wiggling her fingers across the bottoms of his feet.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Why d-did you need to do th-this?!" he cried, gritting his teeth to try and stop the flow of laughter.

Dawn pursed her lips as she watched his feet try to cover one another but fail, as she would always just tickle the one in front.

"You agreed to it, didn't you? Now, who is it you like most in the resort?"

Noah kept laughing for a few seconds before he could get any words out.

"N-no one you kn-know!"

Dawn's fingers sped up, crawling all over his soles and scratching at the tops, too.

"That's not specific enough. Just tell me who it is and this can end!"

Noah was afraid his ticklish laughter would get the attention of people around the place, but he couldn't focus. The unforgiving tingly sensation spread from his heels to his toes, Dawn's spider-like fingers tickling the sense out of him. Dawn then decided she would resort to what she thought was the better form of torture.

Tickling a huge area was more bearable than focusing on one spot, so she grasped Noah's helpless feet with her hands and used just her thumbs to dig into his soft soles. Noah shook his hands at her as he was laughing and cried,

"No, no, no, no! Hahahahahahahahaha! Okay, f-fine! I'll tell you, j-just stop it already! Hehehehehehehehahahahahaha!"

Dawn let go of him and retracted his legs—a little too quickly, though, because he lost his balance on the stool and fell in the water below. When he broke the surface again, he got himself back up on the stool, now soaking wet.

"Bridgette. Don't judge."

Dawn smiled with satisfaction and gave him a funny little look.

"You aren't as stony as you make yourself to be, you know. Maybe Bridgette would like someone with a softer side."

* * *

><p><strong>*does Kool-Aid man impression* Oh yeah! Two of my favorite characters right here! XD Heck, I don't actually like Kool-Aid that much, so what am I even doing? Oh well.<strong>

**I'll see you guys tomorrow with another story! Keep sending in your suggestions and I'll make 'em happen!**

**~TickFic Emperor**


	15. Beach Tickles

**Hello, hello! It's me again, the TickFic Emperor! ...hey, do you think that my name's too proud? Am I calling myself too big, or...? Maybe I'm just overthinking it.**

**Anyway, this suggestion here is actually one of the older ones I noticed when I was looking through the reviews. I was planning on doing it, but since I had just done the one with Shasmine, I decided to wait a little while. Then _Samey's Revenge _came along, so I ended up forgetting about it. Now it's here, though! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>Beach Tickles<em>

Amy sat back in her beachside recliner, getting some rays for her dreadfully pale skin. Despite being in direct sun, she voluntold—forceful volunteering—Samey to keep her cool by fanning her, which, sure enough, Samey was doing. As she stood there, sweating like a pig in the blistering sun as Amy sipped from an ice-cold glass of water, she looked down at her nasty sister and said,

"Ugh...can I...have a...break? Please?"

Amy didn't move her head at all to look at Samey and replied to her from behind her sunglasses, a smirk on her face.

"Sure, you can take a break...right after you clip my toenails."

Samey glanced down at Amy's feet and tried not to gag at her severely untrimmed toenails. Good Lord, that was disgusting.

"I think I'm...getting heats-stroke..." panted Samey.

Amy pushed up her sunglasses this time and looked up at Samey, that same little smirk on her face.

"Well, then maybe I'll let you take a break AFTER you clip my toenails!"

Samey groaned and walked to Amy's feet, sitting down in front of them and taking out nail clippers. As she clipped her pinky toe, she gritted her teeth so as not to throw up all over her sister. She kept clipping, just thinking about being able to finally enjoy cool shade for the first time in an hour. It was such a relaxing thought that she almost forgot she was clipping Amy's stomach-turning nails.

"OUCH!" cried Amy, lifting her foot and kicking her sister in the face; her big toe even cut her cheek, it was so bad.

Samey fell back into the sand and winced, putting a hand over her cheek. It was both gross and painful at the same time, but she didn't have time to think about it because Amy's yelling was getting her attention instead.

"What the heck, Sparemy?! You totally cut me with those nail clippers! That hurt!"

Amy stood up and kicked sand in her face. Again. For some reason, she felt déjà vu, but the feeling went away when a burning pain filled her eyes. As Amy stomped away from her, Samey started crying, but not just because of the sand—because she couldn't deal with just how unfair Amy was to her.

She stood up and sprinted off in the opposite direction, stumbling over rocks and other uneven spots along the beach. Eventually, she ran out of energy, pun intended, and fell into the sand, stopping there to get all her emotion out.

At this time, Jasmine was walking down the beach, picking up the occasional shell and observing it. After a half a minute, she noticed Samey sitting there near the water, face in her hands. She approached Samey quickly and then knelt down to her level.

"You alright, Samey?" she said, concern and curiosity in her eyes.

Samey sighed and looked up at her, angry tears in her eyes.

"No. Amy's being more of a jerk than ever! I can't enjoy life when she's always one-upping me like she does. I'm practically her slave!"

Jasmine pursed her lips and watched Samey as she was wiping away her tears. She looked pretty down in the dumps at the moment and Jasmine wished there was something she could do. Then she had an idea. She sat down on the ground next to Samey and grabbed her legs, putting them on her lap. Samey looked up at her suddenly and sniffled.

"What are you doing?"

Jasmine grinned and curled her fingers around Samey's knees.

"Well, how about I cheer you up? You'll have a hyena's smile when I'm done!"

Jasmine's fingers curled up and uncurled on top of her knees, tickling them slowly but forcefully. Samey started giggling right away, but instead of whipping her legs away she just sat there and accepted it. Jasmine tickled the tops of her knees with hard-pressing fingertips, digging into the little joints. Then, since her hands were big enough, she continued to grab at the tops of Samey's knees with one hand and started gently tickling underneath with the other.

"Heeheeheeahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Samey, her sound increasing as the tickling went on. "I d-don't think this is necessary!"

Jasmine shrugged and kept her fingers moving, then smiled at her a few seconds later.

"What, you want me to switch?"

Before Samey could reply, Jasmine's hands flew up to her stomach and grabbed at her sensitive skin. Samey went into hysterics and fell back in the sand, trying to shield her stomach but failing. To Jasmine, the way Samey was reacting was more adorable than a litter of newborn koalas, which was saying something.

Jasmine went from rapid-finger movements to light strokes, teasing Samey's flat tummy with her fingertips. The fingers of one hand then began poking at her ribs while the others focused on her small navel, twirling all around it. Her stomach was sucking in, trying to avoid the ticklish wrath of Jasmine's fingertips. Even so, the tickling continued and Jasmine even tried tickling inside her belly button, using the tip of her nail to scratch lightly.

"Jasmine! Heheeheheeheehehehee! I'm g-good, okay?" stammered Samey, her ticklish laughter getting in the way of her words.

But Jasmine thought she was acting too girlish to let go yet, so she crawled her hands down from her ribs, to her stomach, then to her thighs. The moment her fingers began to curl, Samey's laughter turned into a scream.

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE, JAHAHAHAHASMINE! HEHEHEEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHA!"

Jasmine's eyebrows raised as she watched Samey freak out over the lightest tickle.

"You're pretty sensitive there, huh?" she teased.

She only tickled Samey's thighs for a little while, curling and uncurling her fingers like she did before. Finally, she put her hands back in her lap and let Samey catch her breath. After another minute, Samey sat back up in the sand, now covered in it and not caring a bit, and grinned stupidly at Jasmine.

"That was pretty stupid. I didn't know I was so...sensitive." she said, almost embarrassed. "Anyway, thanks for that. I can't get rid of Amy permanently, but at least I forget about her for a little while, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>The end! I always liked Samey for being the underdog. I mean, she kinda lost purpose as a character once Amy was gone, but it's not like I actually WANTED her jerky sister to remain in the series. I know I've said this before, but I feel like there isn't a single likable aspect of Amy. Sorry to any Amy fans out there...if there even are any, I mean.<strong>

**I'll see you guys tomorrow with the next installment! For now, keep sending in the ideas and I'll bring the goods!**

**~TickFic Emperor**


	16. Alejandro's One Weakness

**Hello once again, people of FanFiction! I'm here with the next installment of _Total Tickling!_**

**Now, I don't know how many of you read my announcement from later last night, but I said that I won't be able to post on Wednesdays anymore due to schedule issues, so yeah. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, this suggestion here is one I'm surprised I didn't get earlier. I mean, Aleheather is pretty popular, and yet this is the first suggestion for it. Well, here it is!**

* * *

><p><em>Alejandro's One Weakness<em>

When it comes to dysfunctional relationships, Alejandro and Heather were experts. They'd gone through a whole series of wars between each other whenever the million dollars was mentioned, then get back together after a day until it was somehow brought up or one of them even thought about it. Of course, after Heather thought more and more of just how close she had been in All-Stars to getting the mil, which she realized was only a hundred feet or so, her anger burned hotter than ever. Her spin-off series had fallen just barely out of her reach! AGAIN!

Heather lifted a foot and kicked the wall out of anger. She wasn't wearing any footwear, though, so this just ended in her getting a badly stubbed toe. She grumbled and walked over to the couch, sitting down heavily and rubbing her pulsing foot.

"Frick." she muttered. "That hurts a lot more than I thought it would…"

Moments later, she heard a door open and looked towards the stairs coming from the level above. Alejandro came down the steps a moment later in a dark red bathrobe, his wet hair slicked back against his head to dry. He stopped when he saw Heather sitting there, watching him with a loathsome expression on her face.

"¿Qué? What's wrong, Heather?"

Heather turned away from him. Just seeing him made her think violently.

"Oh, nothing. Just the usual."

Alejandro glared at her for a moment, realizing what she was talking about.

"Oh, that. Yes, well, I don't know why you always keep thinking about it. It's getting in the way of our relationship!"

Heather blew the hair out of her eyes and kept her gaze diverted away from him.

"A boyfriend is great, but a million dollars is a whole lot better."

Alejandro put a hand to his chest like he was struck horribly.

"But Heather! You don't really think that, do you? I mean, it was your fault that I didn't get the million, but…"

Heather whirled around and took advantage of the pause. She launched herself at him and tackled him to the ground in a fit of anger.

"That's it! This is for ruining my chances in the finale!"

Alejandro actually just pretended to struggle underneath Heather; she was pretty mad at him at the moment, so he figured that he might as well let her have a moment of power. It was for the best. Besides, he could take her punches. He expected her fists to be raining down on him, but instead he was met with her cool fingers sliding down his bathrobe, resting on his abs.

"Like I'm going to try punching you again. THIS is a new tactic of mine!"

Heather's long nails started rapidly scratching at his stomach; instantly, Alejandro squirmed and tried not to laugh. He should've known! But even as her spindly fingers grabbed at his sensitive flesh, Alejandro kept his cool. He was much too strong to be reduced to a pile just because he was being tickled.

Even so, Heather's wiggling fingers were maddening. She tickled his abs and his sides, scratching hard against his skin with her nails. Then she tried his belly button, tickling inside it with one finger and continued to scratch and prod the rest of his torso with the others.

_"__Impossible! How can I be having so much trouble?!" _he thought, ticklish laughter filling up inside him.

As the ticklish sensation was spreading across his belly, Alejandro's endurance weakened bit by bit. Heather didn't notice this, but she did notice that he wasn't laughing. That must mean that she hadn't found his weak spot. Her fingers traveled slowly up his ribcage, tapping each of his ribs as she went up, then scratched circles around his pecs.

"Nnnnnn…" groaned Alejandro, who found that having his chest tickled was starting to get erotic for him; he cursed his own body for betraying him.

Heather continued this, for a little while, noticing how tense he was getting and grinning. She must've been getting close. Then her fingers traveled to his back and stroked. A horribly chilling tingle was sent up his spine and he tried to avoid her tickling fingers, but for some reason he found that his body wouldn't let him get out from under her. He couldn't actually be enjoying this humiliation, could he?

Heather's fingers traveled lightly up and down his spine for a little while, driving him mad. Finally, one long minute later, he heard him let out a barely audible snicker. Still, she heard it and sped her fingers up, getting around his back with the tickling.

"Heather! N-no cosquillas!" he murmured, gritting his teeth as he started to chuckle.

"Aw, poor Al!" she taunted, using her hands like claws running down his spine. "And you made everyone think that you were invincible! It looks like Mr. Invulnerable can't handle a little tickle!"

At first, Heather had just been trying to make Alejandro seem weak; now, she was actually starting to find this kinda cute. Watching him squirm like a little boy, his face turning rosy from his laughter, the leathery feel of his skin—these were just a few of the factors. Finally, Heather's hands retracted and she let him take a quick break.

While Alejandro was lying there on the floor, trying to figure out why he wasn't getting up already, Heather turned around on top of him to face his huge feet. She lied down on top of him, securing his arms to his sides with her knees and resting her chin on top of his calves, placing her fingertips on his feet. Alejandro kept taking in breaths on the ground and tried to move his arms, but for some reason his body just wasn't cooperating.

"...no...don't..."

Heather ignored his pleas and gently scratched his perfectly smooth heels. His feet flinched, the toes curling up as her fingers crawled up his sole moments later. As the tickling began once more, so did Alejandro's laughter.

"Wow, Alejandro! What are you, a foot model? Have you walked on these a day in your life, or what?" teased Heather, grinning back at him.

Alejandro's face was turning redder than ever and he struggled to even get his words out.

"H-Heheheather! Estoy muy siento! Please! Heheheheheheheheheheh!"

Heather would've let him go, but she still thought he was being too cute, so she continued to tickle his feet for a little while longer. She poked different spots of his foot with her index fingers, seeking out the most sensitive spots. Eventually, she found that the balls of his feet were the worst, so she wasted no time in digging her ten fingers into those tender spots. Soon, Alejandro's snickering had turned into full laughter and he continued to beg for mercy. Heather gave no such thing.

In the midst of his defenselessness, Alejandro noticed that Heather was lying flat on top of him, her legs pinning his arms to his sides; her bare feet sat there in his view, unprotected. With some difficulty, he freed his right arm and grabbed her by the ankle, twisting her leg to roll her off. Before Heather realized what was going on, Alejandro had them in switched positions, her feet helplessly being tickled.

"And so the tables have turned! If you think that I am the weak one, we'll see the truth in a matter of minutes!"

At that point, Heather realized that she was in for a long night of tickle torture. A long one, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh! I liked this one more than I thought I would. If you're an Aleheather fan, I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Tomorrow I'll be back with the next chapter, so stay in tune and I'll see you all LATER!**

**~TickFic Empire**


	17. A Change of Attitude

**Hello, everyone! I'm the TickFic Emperor here with the longest one-shot I've ever had to write! This one is something I'm writing for a friend on FF since his birthday is coming up fast, so that's another reason why it took me so long to get to posting. It took a lot more thought.**

**Just a warning: this is really stretching my boundaries here and I normally wouldn't go this far with the tickling. Of course, it's not a lemon, but I'm just doing this for DaOneInDaCorner for the reason I mentioned before. If you don't like sexy tickle scenes, then I suggest skipping over this one.**

**Happy early birthday, DOIDC!**

* * *

><p>After Alejandro make shark bait out of him, all Cody wanted in the world was for him to lose to Heather. His wish was fulfilled at the very end of the very end when Alejandro lost not only the million bucks, but his kiwis. It was probably the most satisfying finale Cody had ever witnessed.<p>

Days later, Cody found himself standing in the airport with his mom and dad, waiting to get on the plane back home. Home, sweet home. He couldn't wait to just sit down by the TV and relax with a huge bowl of jelly roaches to munch on. Then, as they were nearing the counter, he glanced up at one of the airport TV's, which hung on a nearby pillar. What he saw made his blood run cold.

"Breaking news!" said the newsman onscreen. "Total Drama's biggest couple, Gwuncan, has just been cut in half! The two rebellious lovebirds had a fight this morning at 9:05 in Arrowhead Provincial Park, just north of Gwen's home. We have gathered that Duncan's ex came up in conversation and an argument occurred, escalating from there and soon leading to the most abrupt breakup in Total Drama history! And now, onto the weather..."

After watching a ten-second video feed of Gwen running down the road with tears in her eyes and slamming the door behind her as she hid in her house, Cody's jaw dropped. He turned around to his mom and dad quickly and said,

"Change of plans! I want to go to Huntsville, Ontario for vacation!"

They both looked startled and stared down at him, now confused. His dad raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously and replied,

"Didn't you want to go to the World's Largest Candy Store in Minnesota?"

Cody paused for a moment, trying to think of an excuse, but nothing came to mind. He stood there nervously for a few moments, hoping they didn't find out the truth. Then, something DID come to mind.

"I...the whole TD cast is meeting in Gwen's hometown to have a big end-of-season celebration, but I forgot about it until just now. So yeah! We need to go there, because I don't want to miss such a wicked party!"

* * *

><p>Looking back on that day as Cody stood on Gwen's front porch, he wondered how on Earth his parents didn't catch him lying. He really just wanted to come here so he could be there for Gwen. Breakup girls were always the best; he hoped he'd get to buy her a pop later. After a few seconds, he stepped up to the front door and took a deep breath. Then he rang the doorbell.<p>

A few seconds went by. No answer. He rang it again, only this time he heard Gwen reply angrily from inside.

"GO AWAY!"

Cody bravely opened the door himself and peeked inside. Her parents weren't anywhere to be seen. He let himself in and slowly made his way to the living room. Sure enough, he saw Gwen curled up on an ugly yellow couch in the center of the room. There were chip bags and empty soda cans scattered in front of her and she looked like a huge mess, just sitting there in her underwear. If she hadn't looked horribly depressed, Cody would've gone crazy seeing her in her panties.

He walked up to her cautiously and said,

"Gwen? It's Cody."

Gwen turned her head on the couch to look at him and sighed.

"Cody? What are you doing here?"

Cody sat down next to her on the couch and replied,

"I saw what happened on the news the other day, so I decided I would be a good friend and come here to see if I can help. You know me; I wouldn't just let you wallow in misery! Is there anything I can do, or...?

Gwen sniffled for a moment and paused. She was usually just kind of awkward towards Cody, but it was hard for her to be like that now. Now that she'd gone through two major breakups, this one again with someone she thought she could trust, she could use a shoulder to lean on. Then she looked at him, down at the empty soda can clutched in her hand, and then back up.

"I could use another Baja Blast."

Cody went into the kitchen and grabbed another can for her. When he was coming back, he found her draped lazily over the entire couch, feet dangling off the edge; he saw that there was a huge bruise on the bottom of her right foot. As he was handing her the can, he said,

"What happened to your foot?"

Gwen grimaced and said,

"When I was running away from all those cameras, I tripped and bruised my foot. It sucks balls, pretty much."

Cody looked from Gwen's feet to Gwen herself. She was opening her can of soda, not paying attention to him much. Cody's inner lady-pleaser started coming out as he had an idea.

While she was taking a swig of Baja, he walked casually over to the other side of the couch where her pale, cute little feet were draped over and knelt down. He breathed on his hands to make sure they weren't cold and then surprised her by grasping her bruised foot with his hands.

"Cody, what the...hmmmmm..."

Before she could even get out another word, Cody had started giving her a foot massage. Gwen went limp as a noodle all of a sudden and she surprised herself instead; she was really, really enjoying it. Cody applied pressure around the bruised area, working away the tightest knots in her foot with his fingertips. The swelling started to go down as his fingers worked from the outside to the center, pressing into her joints gently.

"Cody," said Gwen after another few minutes of this, "I think I'm...good..."

As soon as words came past her lips, Cody switched to her other foot and started rubbing it up and down, using his thumbs to work her sole. For Gwen, it was surprisingly relaxing. For Cody, it was both nerve-racking and relaxing at the same time. He loved the softness of her feet and her cute toes, which had toenails painted midnight-blue. While he was rubbing and watching her react, Cody had a whole new idea. If Gwen needed some cheering up, then he had one thought on how to get her to smile.

Instead of applying a lot of pressure, Cody let his fingers lightly stroke along her sole; her toes curled up when he did that, making him grin. He continued to do that, caressing the bottom of her left foot with his fingertip, holding her foot in place with his other hand. Gwen squirmed on the couch, a little smile forming on her lips.

"C-Cody!" she said, a hint of laughter behind her tone.

His finger grazed her tender skin for a moment before he turned around to face away from her and locked her foot in place with the crook of his arm. He used all his fingers to rapidly scratch at her sensitive sole. Gwen went into a fit of giggles, struggling there on the couch since she couldn't use her hurt foot to kick him away.

"Codyyyyyyy, don't! Mmhmmhmmhmm! Seriously!"

But Cody's hormones were kind of taking over his body at the moment, so stopping the tickling didn't come to mind; Gwen's laughing was starting to get erotic for sure. After tickling her toes a good deal, Cody let her go for a moment and watched her on the couch, catching her breath and red in the face. Another idea came to mind...

He jumped over the side of the couch and sat on her arms, pinning her down. Before Gwen got a chance to retaliate, his fingers flew to her totally-exposed tummy and started grabbing at her sensitive skin; it too was irresistibly smooth. He tickled her belly with all his fingers, staying in one spot for a while and then moving to another. Every time he moved, Gwen shrieked with laughter and closed her eyes as tight as they would go.

His fingers jabbed at her tummy, poking her all around or scratching at her skin. Then he let them travel up to her ribcage and scratch hard, digging his fingers underneath them to make her laughter increase by tenfold.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! C-CODY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cody's fingers traveled up her ribs until he was right below her breasts. Thankfully, he had enough self-control to stop at that point and so he instead crawled his fingers to either side, pressing them into her underarms. Her face was turning redder than ever and she refused to open her eyes, tears starting to form near the corners. Her armpits were smooth to the touch just like her tummy and feet, so naturally Cody enjoyed the feeling a lot. By now, he had a definite boner, but this went unnoticed by Gwen.

His fingers slid down from her armpits to her sides and he started stroking them slowly, driving Gwen to tears. Her laughter was getting really hot, so Cody kept the tickles coming. He loved seeing her like this—happy, laughing, kind of girly. Gwen, in the midst of her ticklish screams, tried to understand why she hadn't pushed Cody to the floor by then. The tickling was surprisingly enjoyable.

Then, without warning, Cody swirled around on top of her, still locking her arms to her sides with his knees, but now facing her bare legs. He started near her ankles, scratching down the length of her calves to her knees, where his fingers curled around the tops of her knees like spiders. Her legs belted, moving this way and that to avoid his tickling fingers, but there was no prevail. Cody locked her legs together with one arm and tickled the undersides of her knees with the rest of his fingers, rubbing hard into the sensitive flesh.

"I'm gohohohohohonna SOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KILL YOU! HEEHEEHEEHAAHAHAHAHA! S-STOP!" Gwen cried, her laughter getting hotter by the second.

Cody's face was just as red as hers as he tickled lower and lower, going from her knees to her thighs, riskily close to her core. As his fingers caressed just outside of her danger zone, half-tickling and half-rubbing, Gwen's laughter turned into more of a giggly moan.

"Mmmmmhmmmmmhmmmmhmmmm...Cody..." she breathed, seconds away from an orgasm.

Cody was so, so tempted to get naughty, but he knew what the line was and he soon decided that it wasn't worth it to cross it. Instead, without warning, he fell forward and grabbed her foot, tickling it rapidly. Another few minutes of laughter later, Cody got off of her and stood there in front of her, just watching her collect herself. She continued to giggle for a moment, then looked at him.

"Should I...kill you? Oh, I don't know anymore..." she murmured, all thoughts of Duncan wiped from her mind and a feeling of relief filling up inside of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this is definitely stretching my limits, but I hope you enjoyed, DaOneInDaCorner! ...and I guess as well as all those Gwody fans out there. Hope I didn't butcher it!<strong>

**Anyway, I'll be back tomorrow with the next one, so see you later! :D**

**~TickFic Empire**


	18. Ticklish Bliss

**Hello, everyone! I'm the TickFic Emperor and I'm here with a sequel to ****_A Change of Attitude, _****which, I have to say, turned out better than I thought it would. Somebody suggested I make a little sequel for the previous story, so I was just like, "well, why the fudge not?" So, here you go!**

**Oh, and by the way, sorry AGAIN for a later post. Most of my family was downstairs watching Sunday night football for the day, so I was kind of apprehensive towards writing it while they were sharing the same room. That aside...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It all started with a tickle. Just a simple gesture of love, really. And after Cody helped cheer up Gwen that one day, they had become more than just friends; in a matter of days, Gwody had become non-fiction rather than fanfiction. Cody's parents eventually found out about the party being a lame cover-up, but since Cody had just been through a whole season of stalkerlicious, stomach-churning, bone-breaking torture, they cut him some slack.<p>

Now, Cody was living the dream life. Even Gwen's parents were happy to have him staying with them for a while; it was Gwen's first step into an actual social life now that she was back home. At the moment, Gwen and Cody were back on that same couch that he'd found her on three weeks ago. Ever since Cody got rid of Gwen's stress with tickling, the activity had become part of their relationship. It was a turn-on for both of them, so it was kind of hard to ignore something so obvious.

They were watching World Tour on Netflix just for the fun of it, making fun of Duncan at every possible moment. Just then, the best scene from Greece's Pieces came up. They both stuffed their faces with popcorn as it unfolded. Tyler shook with nerves until he finally snapped.

"I-I saw Duncan and Gwen kiss!"

Gwen expected to feel really bad about the whole ordeal with Courtney and Duncan after having to watch that scene, but now it just made her feel stronger. She was free of both of them. She felt Cody squeeze her shoulder suddenly.

"So, looking back on it, what do you think?"

Gwen grinned and replied,

"Pretty good, actually. I thought I'd feel like crap, but it's surprisingly satisfying now that I know Duncan wasn't the one to begin with. I basically just didn't know what I was thinking at the time. Stupid estrogen, messing with my brain."

Then, she looked up and pointed excitedly at the screen, saying,

"Ooh, look! This is the best part!"

Cody turned just in time to see himself sock Duncan upside the head with his killer right hook. He laughed out loud and fell back on the arm of the couch at the sight of it.

"Ohhhhh, that was great! I remember it like it was yesterday!"

Gwen's grin widened as she watched Cody laugh about it. He was adorable when he laughed—just like he was a cute little stuffed animal she could huggle; just give him some black fur and he'd be a perfect replica of Toxic Terry, this giant stuffed scorpion she had when she was young. Then she had a fun idea; they hadn't tickled each other at all that day, so might as well do it now.

Gwen held up one of his legs so that his foot was right in front of her. Cody was still recovering from the whole lights-out-for-Duncan scene, but he knew where she was going with this. It was his turn! She lifted a finger and let it hover an inch from his socked foot.

"Do you want to have your feet tickled, Cody?"

Cody nodded, his cheeks turning a little red.

"Yes."

Gwen rested her fingertips on his foot.

"Alright, here we go..."

Her fingertips lightly grazed his sole; his foot twitched, even with the sock on. Gwen smiled and let her fingers tickle a little harder, a little faster.

"Someone's ticklish under there!" she said, watching his face redden out of the corner of her eye.

She probed around his foot, scratching the ball of his foot, then the top, then beneath his toes, then to his sole and back again. Finally, after letting him just sit there in a kind of nervous anticipation, she pinched the tiny bit of loose fabric near his toes and pulled, taking off his sock and dropping it on the floor beside the couch.

She grinned and placed just her forefinger on the bottom of his exposed foot, stroking slowly up and down in a teasing manner. Cody bit his lip to keep from smiling; Gwen had learned pretty quickly how to turn him on, which was something that both delighted him and scared him at the same time.

Then, the rest of Gwen's fingers began to stroke up and down, tickling his whole sole gently. It sent strong shivers up Cody's spine that he couldn't resist and Gwen knew it all. She continued to tickle-tease him, all the while cooing in a mischievous voice.

"You've got such big feet for such a little man."

Her long, black nails scratched like claws on his tender sole, working their way up to his toes inch by inch. He twirled her fingers in between his toes, too, getting a tiny snigger out of him. His foot wriggled left and right to avoid her as her spidery fingers worked magic.

Just when Cody was starting to get used to the sensation, Gwen turned away from him and suddenly sat down on his legs, leaving his feet stuck right in front of her. She removed his other sock and then used all her fingers to tickle him, going up the length of his arches with her fingertips.

Cody went into a fit of unmanly laughter, clutching at his stomach as she struggled underneath her, burying his face in a pillow to muffle it. Just as Cody felt towards, Gwen, Gwen found his laughter both cute and hot at the same time, and it woke up the little devil inside her. She turned around again and fell on top of him, sliding her hands up his T-shirt and scratching at his ticklish belly.

"Heeheeheeheheheheheh! This is T-TORTURE! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Gwen's blue lips curled into an even bigger smile as her fingers worked their way up from his belly button to his ribs, jabbing underneath them with her sharp nails. This time, Cody's boner was pretty obvious, but that only motivated Gwen to keep going since she knew how much he was enjoying it.

Her fingers inched their way up from his ribcage to his chest, curling and uncurling to tickle the entire surface of his torso at a snail's pace; Cody, who was reduced to ticklish giggles now, found himself staring face-to-face with Gwen, the two of them grinning at each other.

His face burned hotter yet as the tickling spread to his armpits and flowed up his triceps. Gwen found this spot on him enticingly soft to the touch, so she showed no signs of stopping as her fingers tortured him leisurely. Even as the tickling went on, their faces pulled closer together, both the color of rubies by then. Then, just as her fingers slowed to a halt, they kissed.

All they could think about was their luck—just how fortunate they were to be together now that they knew who was the one. It was bliss...

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Gwody. It can be a great pairing when put into the right hands...or at least I hope I did it right. If I didn't I apologize to all Gwody fans! But, if it WAS good, then I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**So, yeah! I'll see you guys all TOMORROW with the next tickle-fic! Signing out!**

**~TickFic Empire**


	19. The Time Has Come

**Hey everyone, TickFic Emperor here with ANOTHER FREAKING ANNOUNCEMENT! I know this is short notice, but lately I've been having trouble keeping up with schoolwork and Fanfiction at the same time since my schedule is busy most of the time after school, so there's something I need to say.**

**Sadly, I feel the need to step down from my position as a tickle-fic writer for the time being unless my schedule clears up in the near future. I am sorry about this, but I've got several extracurricular activities now, some of which include the anime club I mentioned earlier and a musical (we're doing The King and I). So, yeah...I feel like I should have joined in the summer rather than at the beginning of the school year; maybe things would be different.**

**Before I go, I'd just like to mention some people who really made an impression on me during this three-week campaign:**

**The TDT: My sister in real life, actually. You've probably seen her on here since she does a similar thing. She's supported me this whole time, so I thank her for that. I'm only NOT thankful for the fact that she spread a rumor the other day that I'm actually in a Dungeons and Dragons club, because that's not true. It's an anime club that was started by some students on the sixth day of school. Anyway...**

**VideoGameNerd123: She was my first follower and favorite fan, so that was a real joy to behold for me. It was the first time I'd ever been on Fanfiction and I already had a real appreciator. It was an amazing feeling, so thanks to you, VGN!**

**ILikeWafflesToo: Okay, sorry, but I laughed out loud when I saw this username! It's one of my favorite TD quotes, so it was just plain hilarious when I first got a glimpse of it! Thanks a lot! XD**

**DaOneInDaCorner: He may have been trying to get me to stretch my limits, but I found myself going out of my comfort zone into an area that was a lot less scarier than I made it out to be. Plus, he gave me one of the best suggestions for a story, so...yeah! You're awesome, dude!**

**And finally, last but not least:**

**lel Al lel: ... ... ... ... ... ... ...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ...just kidding, not this guy. EVER. If you've seen his countless hate reviews, you'd know what I'm talking about.**

**And huge thanks to everyone who supported me throughout my time here! I enjoyed being able to make some of your dreams come true and find out what my own strengths were in the process! I couldn't have done it without all the encouragement from you guys, my fans! I really do thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**Well, I hope I get to see you guys again some day and I sincerely hope you enjoyed all that I had to bring during my short time on Fanfiction, but it's time for me to sign off one last time. See ya!**

**~TickFic Emperor**


End file.
